House is to foundation
by Jazzieloo
Summary: Just some stories about Ritsu and Mio. It's a sequel like thing to Spring Break... Enjoy :P
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I wrote something yo, a loooooooong time

What's been going on witdch yo guys, eh?

I's been good, ya know?

Okay, okay, anyways,

I don't own K-ON or characters or any songs that might come up in this

Yeah, Ritsu's a bit OOC in this. It's not a big change, I just make her like Eminem

"Ritsu, can we leave already?" Mio said, impatiently.

"Wait, wait, I've almost found the album." Ritsu said, looking at the shelves at Target.

"Cant you just buy it on iTunes? There's no point in making the trip all the way here." Mio sighed.

"No, no, I'll have a sense of accomplishment if I buy it in the CD form. Plus, CD's look cooler."

"But there's no point in buying it, if you're just going to download it to iTunes." Mio tried to reason with her.

"You know what, fine, I'll stop looking for it." Ritsu said, walking towards Mio.

"Really?" Mio said, surprised Ritsu gave in that easily.

"Yeah, I'm done." Ritsu said. Mio stared at her back for a second before following her.

"Okay, well, I have to check out some things." Mio said.

"I know, I'm not stupid, I can see the things in your hands Mio." Ritsu said, pretending to be insulted. "Or do you really think I'm not smart enough to put two and two together. You're only with me because you're sorry for me? Oh Mio, how kind yet cruel of you! It's ok, this idiot will still love you!"

"Ritsu, shut up. For some reason, I feel like your antics are going a little far today."

"Really? I feel like I'm making fun of you at the same amount today." Ritsu said, grinning.

"Whatever, lets just leave." Mio said, getting in line at the cash register. Mio started pulling out her wallet when Ritsu stopped her.

"Here, let me pay." Ritsu said.

"Are you sure? I got a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, it's fine. The man's supposed to do that." Ritsu said, taking her wallet out.

"Why are you the guy of the relationship?" Mio asked, with a slightly confused look on her face. "And why did you buy a man's wallet?"

"Because I look more like the guy, and I'm definitely more masculine then you." Ritsu said, handing some cash to the cash register guy. "And I think they are more portable. Woman's wallets have all those clasp and are like the size of my face."

"Yeah, but it's not very feminine, you know…" Mio said.

"Are you saying that I should be more feminine?" Ritsu said, taking the bags full of Mio's things. "Do I not look feminine right now?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I bet most people would think you're a guy if you weren't wearing a skirt." Mio sighed. Ritsu thought she saw a sweat drop, but they weren't some sort of manga.

Ritsu was wearing a black beanie hat, a red t-shirt that was a size to large, a gray hoodie and a dark blue skirt. Her bangs hung a little bit on her forehead, but Ritsu had made sure they didn't hang in front of her eyes.

"That's hurtful, Mio-chan~" Ritsu said, in the cutest pouty voice she could manage. "I don't think I look like a man~"

"Ok, ok, you can be as masculine as you want Ritsu. Just stop." Mio said, feeling a chill down her spine at Ritsu's display. "That's really weird, you know."

"Buuu~t Mio-chan!" Ritsu complained. "I'm doing this for yooou~"

"Shut up already!" Mio shouted as they walked back to their car. Mio wished that she had something to throw at Ritsu as she got into the car.

"Hold up, put your things in the trunk. It's your stuff, it's your responsibility." Ritsu said, handing Mio her bags. Mio glared at her for a second before she got out and put her stuff in the trunk. Ritsu quickly pulled something out of her pocket and slipped it into the radio. Ritsu then started the car, as Mio sat back in the car.

"What did you just…?" Mio said, seeing Ritsu press a button on the radio. Ritsu smirked as Mio heard the music.

_**Cause some things just don't change  
It's better when they stay the same  
Although the whole world knows your name  
So on the biggest days they came to see you spit your game  
Ooooohhhhhhh~**_"

You bought it?" Mio said, angrily.

"Mhm~" Ritsu responded, smiling. Ritsu drove out of the parking lot.

_**It shouldn't be difficult to explain  
Just why you came back again, you hate the fame  
Love the game, cold as ice you remain  
F*ck em' all, tell 'em all eat sh*t, here we go again**_

"At least change the song, please." Mio said, sighing in defeat. "Preferably one that doesn't curse as much."

"Yeah, yeah." Ritsu said, pressing the **1** and **5**.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And watch me burn**_

_**Well that's alright**_

_**Because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And hear me cry**_

_**Well that's alright **_

_**Because I love the way you lie**_

_**Love the way you lie**_

"Is this song acceptable?" Ritsu said, still smirking.

"Yeah, I guess." Mio said. "I don't understand why you like him so much. He curses all the time."

"It's lyrical genius. One of the few rappers who doesn't just rap about sex, money and more sex. He talks about the hardships he's gone through, while rhyming it all. A true lyrical genius." Ritsu mused.

"Are you saying my lyrics aren't as good as his?" Mio sulked.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. You're not a rapper are you?" Ritsu said, reassuring her.

"Well, no, but,"

"Nope, besides no one else would ever think of lyrics like yours." Ritsu said, trying not to laugh. Mio looked at her, hurt.

"Its fine, you can laugh. I know they're weird." Mio continued to sulk.

"No they're just… creative." Ritsu said, with a bit of humor glinted in her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Mio said, thwacking her in the head.

"OW!" Ritsu shouted. "If we crash, it's on your head!"

"Then keep your eyes on the road and drive." Mio suggested.

"I can't keep my eyes open if I get hit in the head." Ritsu complained.

"Try harder." Mio said. Ritsu then let go of the wheel and put her hands on her eyelids, holding them open.

"What are you doing?" Mio shouted, holding onto her seatbelt.

"I'm keeping my eyes open," Ritsu said, matter-of-factly.

"Keep your hands on the wheel! We're going to crash!" Mio shouted, grabbing the wheel as they narrowly avoided hitting another car. Ritsu started laughing.

"This isn't funny! We could die!"

"Alright, alright," Ritsu chuckled, taking the wheel back. "I was just kidding. Besides I knew that you wouldn't let us crash."

"What if I hadn't? What if I thought you would've grabbed the wheel." Mio said.

"Well, because I know you better than you know yourself. And you know me better than to think I'd grab the wheel." Ritsu said. "Our bond is like that of butter and toast. They don't taste that good separately, but when together they are a delicious breakfast."

"I feel like that was supposed to be sweet, but I don't like toast." Mio said.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. How about… Ritsu is to Mio as… House is to foundation. That good?"

"I'm surprised you even know what a foundation is to a house." Mio said. "Explain it to me."

"You know, it's the base. The house couldn't even stand without the base, right?"

"I guess so, basically. Alright, I'll accept it."

"Yes! Hey Mio, guess what else that means." Ritsu said, grinning.

"What?"

"Well, think, how else is a house to a foundation." Ritsu said.

"Uhm…" Mio took a minute to think about it before she gave up. "How, Ritsu?"

Mio saw Ritsu grin widely and began to regret asking even before she heard the answer.

"Well… the house is on top." Ritsu said, snickering as she saw Mio turn red out of the corner of her eye. She saw her raise her hand and quickly said, "Whoa, whoa. You don't wanna repeat what we just went through a minute ago, do you?"

Mio put her hand down and sighed, angrily.

"Are you a pervert?" Mio said. Ritsu felt slightly hurt, but then smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm you're pervert." Ritsu said.

"I feel like I've heard this before…" Mio said.

"Yeah, in the bath a few years back, remember. We were still in high school." Ritsu said. "It was in our senior year."

"Geez, that was almost four years ago… we're almost graduated from college now." Mio said, reminiscing.

"Well… you are. God knows about me." Ritsu said. Mio shot her an angry look.

"You're not slacking are you? I'm going to kick you out if you are."

"Aw, c'mon. You wouldn't do that. You love me to much." Ritsu said, pulling out a trump card.

"Shut up!" Mio shouted, turning red again.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Ritsu said, pretending to be completely crushed. "This is just a one-sided relationship? Oh, I was right while we were in Target wasn't I?"

"Ritsu, please just shut up. No, you were not right in the Target."

"Really? Then tell me." Ritsu said, smirking.

"Tell you what."

"Tell me you love me."

"Why?" Mio said, still red. "Does it really matter that much."

"Yes, it does," Ritsu said, actually starting to feel a bit insulted. "Why, do you not love me?"

"That's not it… it's just…uh…"

"Just what?"

"It's embarrassing." Mio said, looking down at the hands in her lap. Ritsu then broke into laughter. "What? How is that funny?"

"I should have guessed!" Ritsu said, laughing. "Well it's ok Mio, because I love you."

"Uh, uh, thanks?" Mio said, not knowing how to respond to that. "What're we're home. I have an exam to study for."

"Why~" Ritsu said, in a syrupy voice. "Play with me~"

"No, play on your Xbox." Mio said, getting out of the car.

"But I want you to play with me. We haven't done anything in a while." Ritsu complained.

"What are you talking about?" Mio sighed, getting her stuff out of the trunk. Ritsu came over and helped her. "I just played video games with you for _five_ hours this morning when I needed to be studying."

"Alright, fine. I guess I'll just read some manga." Ritsu carrying Mio's things into the house. Mio looked at her hands and realized she wasn't carrying anything.

_How did she get all my stuff…?_ Mio thought, confused for a second. Ritsu turned back and grinned at her.

"Why don't you try studying for once?" Mio asked.

"I don't need to."

"No, you just don't want to."

"Yeah, yeah, same difference." Ritsu said, struggling to get the key out of her pocket. Mio reached into Ritsu's back pocket and grabbed the key from her.

"Hm, I would say thanks if I didn't think you just did that to cop a feel at my ass." Ritsu said, snickering as Mio turned red.

"I was not! I was just helping you." Mio argued. "You were carrying all my stuff, so I thought it would be the polite thing to do."

"Well, I know that, but I was kind of hoping you would just go along with it." Ritsu said, with a sigh.

"When have I ever gone along with it?"

"Last weekend, remember?" Ritsu said, grinning. Mio turned redder, as Ritsu opened the door and put Mio's stuff in the living room. "I mean, I admit I was pretty drunk, but you didn't have to agree to it. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"Shut up! I was drunk too, alright!" Mio shouted, storming off into the study.

"Oh~ Did I go to far there?" Ritsu said to herself. She walked over the study, it's door shut. She almost opened the door, but she heard something coming from inside. She pressed an ear to the door and heard Mio. She heard Mio panting and some wet squelching noises. She smirked before she walked right in.

"Hey Mio, let me help you with that." Ritsu said, putting her hand in place of Mio's Mio could only manage a long moan.

EMINEM – RECOVERY

I just bought it, and now so did Ritsu lol

Anyways, guys, iiiiiiiiiiiiii'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

How's ya'lls summer going? Mines good, lax is finally over. Anyways…

I'll work on another chapter later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I had some things to do the previous two days, sorry ya'll

Anyways, this kid doesn't own K-ON

"Huh? You want me to hang out with your friends today?" Ritsu said, looking up from a manga she had been reading. "Why?"

"Well, they said that they wanted to go to an amusement park, and they had an extra ticket so… they told me to invite you along." Mio said, shrugging slightly.

"Oh, an amusement park?" Ritsu said, sitting up straight. "I'm up for it, sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I guessed you probably would be, that's why I have the extra ticket." Mio said.

"Oh, you know me so well, dontcha baby?" Ritsu said, jumping up and planting a kiss on Mio's cheek. Mio turned a bit red and smiled.

"Well, hurry up, we've got to meet them at the train station in an hour." Mio said.

"Can't I go in what I'm wearing?" Ritsu said, groaning a little.

"You're wearing pajamas." Mio sighed. Ritsu definitely was not going to give up without a fight, and Mio wasn't really in the mood.

"So? People go out in their pajamas all the time." Ritsu argued.

"Fine, wear your pajamas, but you're not coming with me if you do." Mio said.

"You wouldn't leave me here, all by myself." Ritsu said, making puppy dog eyes up at Mio. "I mean _what_ could _I_ possibly do here_ all by myself_?"

"Well we won't have to figure out if you just put on some actual clothes." Mio said, rolling her eyes, and taking out some cereal and a bowl.

"They are clothes. Even Sims 3 thinks so." Ritsu said, spreading herself out on the couch.

"Yeah, well put on some "Everyday" clothes, not pajamas." Mio said, pouring her cereal into the bowl and then getting milk out of the fridge. "Ritsu… what the hell did you put in the fridge?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Ritsu said, getting up and standing behind Mio. "What?"

"That!" Mio said, pointing to something odd in the fridge.

"Uh…I don't remember. I put it in there a while ago and I never got around to eating it." Ritsu said, shrugging and going back to the couch. Mio caught her by the collar.

"Clean it up, and then put some clothes on." Mio said, going to sit at the table and eat her cereal.

"You're giving me to many things to do so early in the morning!" Ritsu complained, throwing whatever it was in the trash.

"It's 10 a.m. I've been awake for three hours." Mio said, with a small mental sigh.

"Well, I've been awake for thirty minutes, and I'm exhausted. God, I wish I was the passive one." Ritsu said, smirking at Mio for a reaction. Mio didn't look up from her cereal, but Ritsu could see her turn red. "Aw, I take it back. You're just too cute."

Ritsu put her arms around Mio and put her mouth on her neck. Mio felt her heart beat speed up and she swallowed her food. Ritsu smirked against her neck.

"I can feel it." Ritsu said.

"Feel what?"

"You're pulse. My mouth is on your vein." Ritsu said, snickering. "It kinda tickles."

"Oh shut up." Mio said, pushing Ritsu away. Ritsu let go and walked off towards their bedroom.

"You win this time, just because I feel like being nice today." Ritsu said, grinning. "And because you were so nice last night."

Ritsu ducked as a spoon was hurled at her at an amazingly fast speed.

"Hey! That could've killed me!" Ritsu shouted, her eyes wide. "You are some kinda new sadist aren't you?"

"Well then, that makes you a masochist." Mio retorted.

"Touché, Mio!" Ritsu said, ducking her head into the room. Two minutes later Ritsu came out in dark blue jeans, an olive green shirt, a black zip up sweat shirt and her favorite yellow headband. Mio had finished her cereal and was washing her bowl and spoon as she came out.

"Ready to go?" Ritsu asked, watching Mio from behind. She grazed her eyes over her body while she wasn't paying attention.

"Stop it, you perv." Mio said, looking over her shoulder, smiling slightly.

"I am not a pervert. I'm just looking at you." Ritsu said, sitting back on the couch.

"In a not-so-innocent way." Mio pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it doesn't have to be in an innocent way, you're my girlfriend." Ritsu said, smiling brightly. "Besides, we're not in a very innocent relationship."

"I just can't win against you, can I…?" Mio sighed.

"No, you can't, so why don't you just give up?" Ritsu said.

"Just because I cant doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Mio said, walking out of the kitchen. "C'mon lets go."

"Alrighty, lets get a move on!" Ritsu said, taking Mio's hand as they walked out of their apartment. Mio turned a bit red, but she held her hand.

"So, are we just walking to the train station?" Ritsu said.

"Yeah, it's only 10 minutes away."

"Didn't you say we have an hour?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why are we going now?"

"To be early?"

"Screw that, we're stopping somewhere to eat."

"What if we get caught up there?"

"We'll just go to McDonalds."

"But that place is really bad for you."

"So, it tastes good and it's fast. Two for one."

"Whatever, I just ate, so I'm fine."

"Good, I wasn't paying for you."

"Well aren't you just prince charming?"

"Do want me to? I'm feeling a bit cranky right now, I'm sorry. Give me a kiss and make it better." Ritsu said, puckering her lips, looking up at Mio. "OW! You didn't have to hit me…"

Ritsu rubbed her head and pouted. Mio looked down at her, and rolled her eyes.

"Go make it quick." Mio said, when they reached it.

"You're not gonna come in with me?" Ritsu said, feeling a tad big disappointed.

"No, I'll wait out here for you." Mio said, sitting on a bench. She reached into her bag and took out a book and started to read.

"What a book worm… you're never any fun!" Ritsu said, running away, pretending to cry.

"She's so over dramatic…" Mio sighed. Mio sat there reading her book for a few seconds before she heard someone squeal out her name.

"Mio! Is that you?" shouted a familiar voice.

"Yui?" Mio said, looking up. Sure enough, there was Yui, with a little longer hair, running towards her.

"Mio! How are you? I haven't seen you since… my first year of college." Yui said, smiling.

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for Ritsu to get herself from food right now. What've you been up to?" Mio said, closing her book.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm on my way to meet Azusa right now." Yui said.

"Hm? She's not azu-nyan anymore?"

"Well… she said she would stop talking to me if I kept calling her that."

"I'm surprised that stopped you."

"Well… it didn't at first. But then she didn't talk to me for three weeks, so I apologized and promised never to do it again. So she started talking to me again."

"Wow, leave it up to Azusa to be able to find a way not to talk to you for that long." Mio said, laughing a little. Yui just looked at her confused.

"Uh, yeah…?" Yui said, with a blank look on her face.

"So besides that, how have you been doing?" Mio said, wiping a small tear of laughter from her eye.

"Uhm… well… I got a job." Yui said, with a finger on her chin.

"Really?" Mio almost shouted, she was so surprised. "What're you doing?"

"I work at a pet store. They let me play with the animals sometimes." Yui said, with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, somehow I feel like that might be a perfect job for you." Mio said, with a small chuckle.

"It is, it is! It's so fun!" Yui said.

"I'm glad. You know people live longer when they have a job they li-" Mio felt something squeeze her butt and she went pale. "_**KYAAAAA!**_**" **Mio swung her arm behind her as fast as she could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ritsu shouted, while flying across the ground. She landed with a hard thump and a grunt. She sat up ad rubbed her back. "Um… ow! God, I'm glad you hold back when you usually hit me, or else I'd be dead!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Ritsu! Are you ok?" Mio said, fussing over her, before she got angry and hit her on the head. "This is what you get for acting like some sort of pervert!"

"Well, I realized I might get hurt, I didn't think I'd get nearly KO'd." Ritsu said, wincing as she got up. "Good god, Mio. I'm surprised you didn't break anything."

"I'm really sorry! I thought you were a pervert! Or at least not one I knew!" Mio said quickly, when she saw Ritsu smirk.

"Oh hey, Yui." Ritsu said, waving to Yui with a smile. "What's up?"

"Don't just change the subject!" Mio said, hitting Ritsu yet again.

"Ow! Stop hitting me! You are so abusive!" Ritsu said, frowning.

"Is this what they call spousal abuse?" Yui said.

"No!" Mio shouted while Ritsu shouted : "Yes!"

"But you know, it's ok, as long as it's Mio abusing me." Ritsu said, smirking. "The pain is almost like a turn on for me, as long as it's Mio. I'd even let her tie me up and do all sorts of things to me, if that's what she wants."

"Well, that's to bad, isn't it? Because I don't want to." Mio said, with a pissed look on her face.

"Oh, c'mon Mio. Let's have some fun tonight. Let's go to some store and buy some rope."

"No, shut up." Mio said, starting to walk away. "Sorry, Yui. I'll email you some other time."

"Bye Yui! I'll be seeing you!" Ritsu said, waving back to Yui as she ran after Mio.

Yui just stood there looking bewildered. Then, out of nowhere, she snapped her fingers.

"Aw man, I bet Mugi would've liked it if I had recorded that!" Yui said, walking away.

"Oh, I was just messing with you, Mio!" Ritsu said, trying to keep up with her long strides.

"Whatever, I told you, I'm not angry." Mio said, quickening her pace.

"I'm not a complete idiot, I can tell when you're angry." Ritsu said, starting to go into a light jog. "Mio! Stop walking for a second!"

Mio stopped walking and turned around quickly to glare at Ritsu. Ritsu grabbed Mio by the wrist and walked towards a building, looking around.

"What're you doing?" Mio shouted, trying to free herself. "When did you get strong enough to drag me?"

Ritsu pushed Mio against a wall, lightly, where there was nobody and flung herself at her. Her hands went into her hair and Ritsu kissed Mio as passionately as possible. Mio's knee's went weak for a second, and she felt Ritsu smirk. Mio put her hands in Ritsu's hair and opened her mouth. She quickly felt Ritsu's tongue against hers, and she had to gasp for breath. After a minute, Mio pushed Ritsu away, weakly.

"Stop…" Mio said, trying to catch her breath. "We have to… go."

"Why? We still have like thirty minutes…" Ritsu said, breathing against Mio's neck.

"But… if we keep going… I'm not going to want to stop…" Mio admitted, embarrassed.

"Hmm," Ritsu hummed against her neck, making Mio want to hug her closer. "Well, then why don't we just do this quickly?" Ritsu said, sliding her hand against Mio's shorts.

"N-n-n-no!" Mio said, pushing Ritsu away, hard enough this time. "What if people saw us?"

"I'm fine with it… although… I wouldn't let people see you naked." Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head. "Only I can see that." Ritsu smirked.

Mio turned red and straightened herself up.

"C'mon, let's go." Mio said, regaining her composure.

"Where?"

"The amusement park, dumbass."

"Ouch, so blunt. I was hoping for like a love hotel or something. Unless… oh Mio you're so bad!"

"What?... God Ritsu, NO!"

"Oh, you got be excited all for nothing. Thanks Mio, you're no fun."

"That's your own fault."

"Aw, what the hell, I still love ya!" Ritsu said, planting a kiss on Mio's lips quickly, before dashing away. Mio blushed.

"Wait! Don't run!" Mio shouted.

So…. I just read High School Girls… anyone who's read the manga or watched the anime, don't you think Kouda and Ritsu are kinda similar, besides the obvious fact (their hair). They're both really hyper at least.

Anyways, I actually was gonna make this longer but I'm to tired. I'm becoming an old lady fast guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo yo,

Sup sup!

I don't own K-ON & friends

- FF doesn't like me actually using lines…

There are some characters in here from my previous work

"Tainaka-san! Akiyama-chan! Ova' here!" Kagami shouted, waving to them.

"Oh, what's with the formality?" Ritsu shouted, smiling. "Call me Ritsu."

"Well, then call me Kagami," Kagami said, with a wide smile. "And call him Shurutsu."

"Why do you get to decide for me?" Shurutsu said, with a small sigh.

"Are ya sayin' she can't?"

"Well, no, but I could've told her myself."

"Well, tha's jus to bad, aint it?" Kagami said, with a snicker.

"Ritsu-chan! Hiya!" shouted a small boy, next to a slightly bigger American girl.

"Usagi-kyun!" Ritsu shouted, waving. He glared at her.

"Don't call me Usagi-_**kyun**_, dammit! I am a man!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Franchesca said, patting him on the head.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"I'm not! I'm not!" Franchesca said, defensively. "You're just so _cute_! I just wanna hug you!"

"Well, that's fine, you know." Usagi said, stretching out his arms.

"I love you!" Franchesca said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Usagi said, hugging her back with a smile.

"Can we please, jus go in?" Kagami said, with a sigh. "Geez, Shurutsu… why are we tha only single ones here?"

"Don't even suggest-"

"Hey, are ya inta twincest?" Kagami said, interrupting him.

"No, that's what I was going to tell you_ not_ to say…" Shurutsu sighed.

"Are ya sayin' I'm not attractive enough for ya?" Kagami said.

"No, I'm saying that we're brother and sister, so I don't see you in that kinda way at all."

"Mio, you attract some strange friends don't you?" Ritsu said in a low voice.

"You being number one." Mio said, with a smile.

"Guys! Guys! Mio just said I'm her number one!" Ritsu shouted, grinning.

"Well, obviously. You guys do practically everything together. Sometimes I wonder how you guys can stand each other." Franchesca said, rolling her eyes. "How many times a week do you guys break up?"

"Well… we have fights…" Ritsu said. "But we've only actually broken up once, in high school."

"A'right, a'right, we're awasting time! Le's go inside!" Kagami shouted, running towards the entrance to the park. She stopped dead in her tracks once she read the sign. "Uh… guys… we has ourselves a bit of a problem."

"What?" Shurutsu said, with a sigh. "Don't tell me it's closed."

"Well… it's closed for maintenance." Kagami said, laughing embarrassedly.

"Well then, why don't we just go do something else?" Usagi said, shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" Ritsu said, also with a small shrug.

"I'm up for it." Mio said.

"Ah'm set to go, ah need somet'ing ta do t'day." Kagami said.

"I'm going to be dragged along wherever we go, so yeah." Shurutsu said, with a sigh.

"Well, I'm not going to be the only one not to tag along, so let's go." Franchesca said.

"Yeah, but where?" Shurutsu said.

"You know… you're like a constant downer aren't you?" Ritsu said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up and leave him alone." Mio said.

"Well, you have to think more in the box with this one as a sister." Shurutsu said, pointing to Kagami.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout!" Kagami shouted, hitting Shurutsu on the back.

"I know this place close by, where we can chill." Usagi said, a sweat drop going down the side of his head. "Just follow me."

Usagi started to walk away, Franchesca right next to him and the group following him.

"Doesn't it feel like the roles are a bit reversed?" Ritsu said to Kagami.

"Whatcha mean?"

"It looks like grown ups are following around children," Ritsu snickered.

"You're totally righ'!" Kagami joined in her snickering.

"What are you two up to?" Mio said.

"Probably nothing good." Shurutsu said.

"God, bring me down much." Ritsu said.

"C'mon cut us some slack." Kagami said.

"Yeah, I know, she is always like this, ruining my fun." Ritsu said, smirking.

"I am not!" Mio said, turning a bit red.

"Ah know Shurutsu is exactly tha same. He t'inks he's some sorta voice of reason!" Kagami said, sharing the same mischievous look on her face as Ritsu.

"Will you please behave yourself?" Shurutsu said, sighing.

"Hey, anyways, why type of music do you listen to?" Ritsu said, avoiding Mio's glare.

"Uh… ah listen to stuff like… Carrie Underwood… Taylor Swift sometimes… Dolly Parton… Elvis Presley… that sorta stuff." Kagami said.

"I like the Fray, their my favorite band. I listen to coldplay and some Linkin Park." Shurutsu said.

"I see, I see," Ritsu said. "Well, my favorite artist is definitely Eminem! But I listen to Ludacris, Jay-Z, and stuff. Oh and Rihanna!"

"I never really would have guessed you would listen to music like that." Shurutsu said.

"Ritsu's a big rap fan for some reason…" Mio said with a sigh.

"Well, Mio listens to Paramore, and that's like basically it." Ritsu said, with a small snicker.

"Uh, guys…" Kagami tried to say something.

"I do not! I listen to other people to!" Mio shouted, turning a bit red.

"Heya, guys?" Kagami tried again.

"Like who?" Ritsu said, smirking.

"Guys…?" Kagami said again.

"Well! I listen to…" Mio turned red.

"To…?"

"Uh…Rise Against, Avenged Sevenfold… System of the Down, Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, The Used… that sort of stuff…" Mio said, looking down. Shurutsu and Kagami stared at her with their mouths open with Ritsu snickered.

"Uhm, I neva' thought Mio-chan would listen to music as… scary at tha'…" Kagami said. "Anyways! Guys! We lost Usagi and Franchesca!"

"What? But we have no idea where we are!" Ritsu shouted!"

"Don't freak out, we can just ask someone where we are." Shurutsu said.

"That's a good idea." Mio said.

"Fine, go ahead Mio." Ritsu said, taking a seat on a bench.

"What?"

"Go, ask!"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because… uh you went along with it." Ritsu said.

"Fine!" Mio said, storming off. They sat there for a few minutes before Mio came back, running.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, on the brink of tears.

"What, what?" Ritsu shouted standing up.

"Rapist!" Mio shouted, running into Ritsu's arms.

"Uh… what?" Ritsu said, looking around. "Where?"

"I asked them for directions and… and… they tried to get me in an alley… and… and…" Mio sniffled.

"Alright, calm down, it's ok, I'm here." Ritsu said, patting Mio's head. "They won't hurt you."

"Ritsu… they're following me." Mio said.

"Where are they?" Ritsu shouted, holding Mio protectively.

"Be-be-behind me!" Mio said, stuttering.

"It's fine, it's fine, I'll take care of them." Ritsu said, putting Mio on the bench, sitting next to her. "If they don't show up, then they probably wont bother us."

"Hey come back! We promise to be gentle to ya!" a male voice shouted. There were three rough looking guys, pushing their way through the crowd. "There she is!"

"Hey baby, why'd ya run away?" they approached Ritsu and Mio. Ritsu stood up and stood in front of Mio.

"Hey get outa our way!" One guy shouted trying to push Ritsu. Ritsu punched him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and glared up at her. "B*tch! What the f*ck are you doing?"

One of the other guys tried to grab her, but she kicked him in the crotch. He fell to the ground holding himself, groaning.

"Aaaaaaaaw f*ck this hurts! B************tch!"

"Get her!" The other guy said to the first guy. Ritsu kicked the closest guy in the shin, and as he fell over, she kneed him in the face. The other guy tried to punch her, but she ducked and kicked her leg out to trip him. He fell, his face hit the metal part of the bench. Ritsu kicked him in the stomach and grabbed Mio's hand.

"C'mon lets go." Ritsu grumbled.

Off to the side, Shurutsu and Kagami were clapping after watching the spectacle.

"Hey, Ritsu! Where'd ya learn ta do t'at?" Kagami shouted, jogging after them. \

"I dunno, instinct?" Ritsu said, smiling. "I wasn't about to let them take my poor Mio! Her virginity is mine!"

"But you already-" Mio started.

"Is what I would say four years ago, but I already took it!" Ritsu shouted, grinning. Mio turned red, but didn't say anything.

"You're not very… discreet about things, are you Ritsu-chan?" Shurutsu said, sighing.

"Ah think we're gonna be good friends, Ritsu!" Kagami said, smiling. Ritsu put an arm around her shoulder, smiling.

"Of course we are!"

"How do you manage to meet such trouble some people?" Shurutsu said to Mio.

"I don't know… but I'm glad I do." Mio said, with a small smile.

"I know what you're saying." Shurutsu said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! Shurutsu just smiled! That almost never happens! Take a picture!" Kagami shouted, already taking a picture. Shurutsu tried to frown, but Kagami giggled in success.

"What interesting twins." Ritsu said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I know." Mio said, giggling as they wrestled for possession of the camera phone.

I realize that might be a bit weird, I don't actually really listen to Japanese music.

I don't actually think Ritsu and Mio would listen to music like that, but I thought it might be funny later, ya know?

Anyways, bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

So, guys, I thought I'd write the prequel

I know its kinda weird that its in the middle of this but… sorry guys.

.

.

.

Mio was spending the night studying for a test at her desk. She had been at it for more than three hours, so she had decided to take a small break. She got up and walked to her bed side table to grab her iPod, and went back to her desk to write a song. She put her ear buds in her ears and pushed the play button without looking at the song.

_I'm… in… trouble_

_I'm an addict,_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl_

Mio nodded her head with the beat. She had recently heard this song, and had taken a liking to it. She didn't usually listen to music like it, but something about it made her like it.

_I wonder what Ritsu's doing…_ Mio thought, putting her pen in her mouth in concentration. _Maybe I should call her…_

_But even worse, _

_I can't stop calling her_

_She's all I want and more_

_I mean d*mn _

_What's not to adore?_

Mio had been reaching for her cell phone, but stopped. She looked at it for a second, deciding whether or not to call her.

_I've been playing too much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

"Maybe I shouldn't call her… I'd probably be bothering her." Mio said, a frustrated look on her face. "Why am I thinking so much about this? Friends call each other all the time."

Mio turned off her iPod rather forcefully. A second later, her phone rang.

"Mio Akiyama here." Mio said, not even checking to see who was calling.

"Don't be so formal! We've only known each other since… forever!" Ritsu said, on the other end, chuckling.

"What do you want, Ritsu?" Mio said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Nothing, I just felt like calling you." Ritsu said.

"Well, don't, I'm studying," Mio said.

"Oh, don't pretend like you weren't going to call me," Ritsu said, slyly.

"I was not!" Mio said, hastily, denying it a little to much.

"Oh, so you were?" Ritsu said, a little surprised.

"I just said no!" Mio shouted.

"Ok, ok, whatever you say. You know, the first step is denial." Ritsu said, with a snicker as Mio grunted.

"Anyways, I was just listening to my iPod, and a song reminded me of you." Ritsu said.

"What song?" Mio asked, curious.

"Uh, that doesn't matter." Ritsu said, turning red on the other side of the line. (In truth Ritsu had been listening to "Everything I do", by Bryan Adams, she wasn't sure why.)

"Why not? I want to know now?" Mio said.

"Anyways! Since tomorrow's Sunday, let's hangout!" Ritsu said, changing the subject.

"Alright, tell me what you were listening to, and we'll do anything you want." Mio said.

"Fine, I'll hang out with Mugi or Yui or Azusa!" Ritsu shouted, trying to sound angry.

"Ok, well bye then." Mio said, smirking on the other end of the line.

"Wait! How about, we do what you want to do tomorrow!" Ritsu suggested.

"Really? What if I want to go to the museum? Or the bookstore?"

"Fine, fine, I just don't want to be stuck in the house all day." Ritsu said.

"Are you sure?" Mio said, surprised Ritsu would agree to this.

"Yep!"

"Al…right…" Mio said, a bit suspicious.

"Why so suspicious?" Ritsu snickered.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How can you tell?"

"Because, you look like you don't trust me."

"How do I look… wait, how can you see me?" Mio looked around her room and saw Ritsu standing in her door way. Ritsu flipped her phone shut with a small grin.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?"

"That I was sleeping over today." Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow, grinning. Mio couldn't help but stare for a second. For some reason, Ritsu looked really cute when she looked like she was up to something.

_Wait… what?_ Mio thought, and shook her head.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry."

"Whatever… I've just been watching the news with your dad for the past four hours." Ritsu said, flopping herself on Mio's bed.

"You and my dad were watching the news? For four hours?" Mio said.

"I can be a very patient person you know." Ritsu said, smiling at her. "But, you're dad should be a politician. He seems to know more about all that stuff then everyone else."

"That's what I tell him sometimes… but he thinks he wouldn't have enough time to spend with his family, but all he really does is watch the news." Mio said, with a sigh. "Wait you said, you were listening to your iPod."

"Oh, well after like the third hour and a half, I stopped paying attention and pretended to be asleep and put my iPod on." Ritsu said.

"That's not nice. My dad likes to have people to talk to."

"Well, I talked to him for three and a half hours. Give me a break." Ritsu said, rolling her eyes at the motherly figure of Mio Akiyama. "Anyways, come over here! Let's go to sleep! It's almost 12, and we have to go somewhere tomorrow!"

"Yeah, fine, whatever, let me just finish something really quickly." Mio said, writing some stuff down in her notebook quickly. Mio looked back to see Ritsu already half asleep on her bed. She smiled, and walked over. She kneeled down by the side of her bed and looked at Ritsu. She took off her headband and swiped her hair away from her forehead. It always amazed Mio how much she looked like a guy without her headband, but she was still adorable for some reason. Mio shook her head.

_Sure, she's cute, but it's a friendly kind of cute, not anything more. I can't be like… that. _Mio thought. Mio looked at Ritsu's face, and smiled.

Suddenly Ritsu's eyes opened, with a grin.

"Boo!"

"Gaaaaah!" Mio shouted, flinging herself backwards. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"It seemed like it would be funny." Ritsu said. "Come here!"

Ritsu lifted Mio's blanket to invite her in. Mio glared at her, but she was tired so she crawled into her bed. Ritsu put the blanket on her, and hugged her.

"You smell good. Did you take a shower?"

"Yeah, a while ago." Mio reached over to her light and turned it off.

"I like it… smells like fruity…"

"A lot of shampoo's do." Mio sighed.

"Mmmm, but I like it on you." Ritsu said, sleepy.

"Whatever, just go to sleep." Mio said.

"…kay…" Ritsu's grip on Mio's waist tightened. Mio felt the steady rise and fall of Ritsu's breathing against her back and her breath against the back of her neck. For some reason, Mio's heart was pounding. She was aware of every body part that was touching, and she breathed ragged.

"Mio… relax…" Ritsu mumbled.

"Are you awake, Ritsu?" Mio whispered. Ritsu made a small grunting noise, but nothing else. "Guess not…"

Finally, Mio was so exhausted that she felt herself drift off. Then she suddenly felt awake at a thought.

_We're… spooning? Friends don't do that… but we're just friends… right? _Mio thought. _Crap, I was almost asleep… why do I keep thinking these things? It's not like a I like Ritsu is it? Is it?_

_Of course not…_

_But why do I catch myself looking at her all the time?_

_God… maybe I do… that's not it is it?_

_Maybe it is…_

_Oh good god, she would hate me if she knew I was thinking this… no she would hate me if she knew I was like __**that**_

_Maybe she wouldn't… she is my best friend_

_No, this goes past the point of friendship… _

_What does?_

_That… I … love… Ritsu?_

_Oh god, I'm in love with Ritsu… how did that even happen? _

Mio's heart beat had picked up. She listened to Ritsu's sound breathing, relaxing with every breath. She let herself calm down, holding Ritsu's hand. Finally, she was able to fall asleep. She couldn't really make out much of her dream, she just knew she was happy, and there was Ritsu's voice. She didn't really put two and two together, so she didn't understand it at all.

Soon enough, it was morning. Ritsu was still asleep, with an iron grip on Mio. Mio tried to move, and go to the bathroom, but she failed miserably.

"Ritsu!" She hissed. "Ritsu! Wake up!"

"Hmph? Wha?" Ritsu said, sleepily.

"Move! I have to go the bathroom!"

"Oh? Sorry…" Ritsu said, turning around, releasing Mio. Mio got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Ritsu was on the ground, reading a manga.

"Good morning." Mio said, sitting at her desk.

"G' Morning." Ritsu mumbled, without looking up from her manga.

"So, what're we doing today?"

"It's your choice, remember."

"Oh yeah… so, uh… lets… uhm…" Mio thought for a second.

"Lets…?" Ritsu pushed.

"Let's go to the music store. I've been wanted to get a new CD recently."

"Which one?"

"I don't know. I feel like being spontaneous." Mio said, completely serious. Ritsu burst into laughter, throwing herself onto the floor. She grabbed her stomach as tears formed from the large amount of laughter.

"Why is that funny?" Mio asked, pouting a little.

"You… _spontaneous_?" Ritsu said, going into a fit of laughter again. She then grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Yui? Oh my god, you're going to love this… Mio decided that she wanted to be spontaneous!"

Ritsu then put her phone on speaker, so she and Yui could laugh together. Mio just glared at Ritsu.

"Fine! You know what! I don't feel like doing anything! Go home!" Mio shouted.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be sour, I was just kidding with you." Ritsu said, sitting back up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kay, bye Yui." Ritsu hung up.

"C'mon Mio don't be mad!" Ritsu said, as Mio felt her room. Ritsu scrambled up and tried to follow her, but Mio went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh, you're acting childish!" Ritsu shouted, slamming her fist on the door.

"I am not!" Mio shouted. She turned on the shower. "Ritsu go get me a towel!"

"Why do I have to? Go get it yourself!"

"Because I'm in the shower."

"Fine, fine, whatever…" Ritsu went and got her a towel. When she walked back, she pulled out a bobby pin from her pocket. She then proceeded to pick the lock on the door and walked into the bathroom very quietly. She went over to the sink and sat on the counter. Ritsu sat there, and was considering pranking Mio, but then Mio started singing.

"You make me happy, whether you know it or not, We should be happy, that's what I said from the start, I am so happy, knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days, For the rest of my days, You're all of my days." Mio's voice rang throughout the bathroom. Ritsu then got a bright idea, and ran out of Mio's house.

"Ritsu? Are you in here?" Mio screamed, jumping up. She looked past the shower curtain, but there was no Ritsu.

Three minutes later Ritsu came back, with a ukulele in hand. Mio was still in the shower, so Ritsu hung out in Mio's room, remembering how to play. She had learned to play the ukulele when she was a bit younger, unbeknownst to Mio. Mio would have to come back anyways, since she didn't bring clothes with her into the bathroom. Ritsu waited in there for another fifteen minutes before she heard the shower turn off and the wet foot steps.

"God, she really scrubs herself clean, doesn't she? Didn't she just take a shower last night?" Ritsu said, chuckling to herself a little.

Mio's door opened to reveal a very wet Mio, in a towel that was a little to small for her. Ritsu stared at her for a second, then looked away. Mio turned a bit red. Then Ritsu smirked.

"You know, Mio, you're actually pretty hot. I bet out of the two of us, you wouldn't have a hard time looking for a boyfriend." Ritsu said. "You know, unless you got like an abusive boyfriend, who beat you all the time until you were bloody, and you couldn't move."

"I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it." Mio chanted, in the corner of her room.

"You'd look like a zombie!"

"I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it!" Mio said, crying.

"Ok, ok I was kidding, that won't actually happen." Ritsu said, feeling a bit guilty. Mio still whimpered in the corner. Ritsu got up and hesitantly walked over to Mio. She looked down at her for a second and got on her knees. She wrapped her arms around Mio, and pat her on the head.

"Alright, alright, I was just joking. Calm down. I wouldn't let anyone do that to you, alright. Besides, I feel like you would be the abusive one in a relationship." Ritsu said with a snicker.

Mio was silent, but not for the reason Ritsu thought she was. Mio's heart was pounding from Ritsu hugging her when she was practically naked.

"And here I was going to be sweet and play ukulele for you, so you could sing with an instrument." Ritsu said with a sigh.

"Why?" Mio sniffled.

"I dunno… I just felt like it." Ritsu said, unaware of how her breath breezed by Mio's shoulder. "I'm not ever allowed to be sweet?"

"Yeah, just like I'm not allowed to be spontaneous." Mio said, laughing.

"Alright, fine you're allowed to be spontaneous from now on." Ritsu said, laughing too. "Hey Mio… I… love you."

"I love you too." Mio said, relaxing into Ritsu's hug. Then she tensed up. "Wait what?"

"I love you… like as in… this is kind of turning me on." Ritsu said. Mio turned bright red.

"Wh…at?" Mio asked again, in a sort of daze.

"Mio! Just reject me or don't! It's not that hard." Ritsu said.

"Huh?" Mio said, still a bit confused. She turned around to look at Ritsu. Ritsu was a bit red, looking away from her, embarrassed. She looked so adorable…

Before Mio could stop herself, she launched herself at Ritsu. She locked her lips with Ritsu's. Ritsu's eyes widened for a second before she closed them, enjoying Mio odd moment of affection. Mio's towel was now lying on Ritsu's stomach, but Mio pressed her body against Ritsu. Ritsu tangled her finger in Mio's hair, pulling her down to her face. She opened her mouth, hoping Mio would get the message. She didn't at first, and began to pull away, but Ritsu put a hand on her back and pressed her back down. She used her tongue to try and pry open Mio's mouth. Mio finally got the idea and opened her mouth. Ritsu stuck her tongue in hesitantly, but Mio regained dominance. Ritsu wasn't getting enough air from her nose, but she didn't want to stop. Ritsu decided to let her hands explore Mio's body.

"Mmmmmn, Ritsu~" Mio half moaned, half purred into the kiss.

.

.

.

"You might want to take another shower," Ritsu said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that!" Mio shouted, remembering her parents were in the house.

"What? Are you regretting it?" Ritsu said.

"Well, mostly the fact that my parents are still home…" Mio said, taking notice of the hint of disappointment in Ritsu's voice.

"Oh?" Ritsu said, grinning. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so loud then."

"It's not my fault! It just… uhm…"

"Felt good?"

"Shut up!" Mio turned red.

"I'm going to be insulted if you don't say it." Ritsu said, with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah… it felt good… really good…" Mio mumbled under her breath.

"God you're so cute!" Ritsu said, throwing herself at her. "I love you!"

"Gaaaah!" Mio shouted, as she fell on the ground. "I… love you too."

"I know! Or else you would've killed me by now." Ritsu said, smiling.

.

.

.

.

THE END! So anyways,

Yeah, that's it… I don't really know what to say…

OH

That first song is trouble, by nevershoutnever I just sorta found it on youtube and I kinda thought it would fit the the situ

And the second one is happy by nevershoutnever also.

ANYWAYS, enjoy the rest of your day


	5. Chapter 5

So… for about four hours today… ( 11 episodes… how much is that?) I was watching Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StikerS

Yeah, if you put you're happy little yuri goggles on, there is def some in there…

Anyways, yeah I only like that season not the first or second one

Ok, moving onto the main point, ANOTHER CHAPTER!

.

.

.

.

Mio was spending another night alone, for some reason.

"Sorry, Mio, I'll be out late!" Ritsu had said on the phone. "Might not get back until 12, so just eat and sleep without me."

_This is the… third week I've spent almost completely alone… what could she be doing all these nights? Ohmigod what if she's cheating on me. _Mio thought, panicking a little. Just then Ritsu called again.

"No, I am not cheating on you." Ritsu said, chuckling.

"Huh? Who did you…" Mio sat there for a second. "Do you have ESP?"

"Yeah, Mio, I have special telepathy when it involves you Mio."

"Really?" Mio said, believing her for a second. She regretted it when she heard Ritsu snicker on the other side.

"Well, if you call intuition a kind of ESP." Ritsu said, still snickering.

"What do you mean?" Mio said, clearly confused.

"Well… I just realized that I had been leaving you home alone for three weeks straight, so I figured that you might suspect something… but rest assured, I'm not cheating on you. I wouldn't dream of it." Ritsu said.

"Really?" Mio said.

"Oh course." Ritsu said, serious. "Mio, I love you, and that's never going to change, ok? Stop worrying."

"Well, then why have you been away for so long?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you yet," Ritsu said. "Just wait a little longer, ok?"

"Fine… just hurry up."

"Impatient, impatient." Ritsu said, clicking her tongue in mock disappointment.

"Whatever… baka~ Ritsu…" Mio said, lightly, smiling.

"Hey Mio, I love you!" Ritsu said.

"Yeah, I know… love you too."

"Alright, I gotta go. Talk to you later!" Ritsu said, and then Mio heard the click telling her that the conversation was done.

.

_Fourth week_

_._

_Fifth week_

_._

_Sixth week_

_._

_Seventh week_

_._

_Eighth week_

"You're never home anymore! God I can't take this anymore!" Mio shouted.

"But I'm home right now! Please just bear with it a little while longer! Please!" Ritsu said, pleading with her.

"You've been saying that for five weeks! How much is a little?"

"I'm not sure right now, but I'm doing this as quickly as I can!"

"What's so important that you can't spend time with me _and _you can't tell me!" Mio shouted, throwing her hands up.

"Please, just bear with it, Mio." Ritsu said, sitting on the couch hugging her knees. Mio looked down at her and guilt hit her. She looked like she was on the edge of tears, and she looked really tired. "Stop looking at me like that…"

"Ritsu…" Mio whispered, sitting next to her.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Ritsu…"

"What?"

"Kiss me?"

"Ok."

Ritsu hoisted herself up a little and locked lips with Mio, putting her hands around the back of her neck.

.

.

"Good morning, Mio." said a smiling Ritsu.

"Hmm? Ritsu? You woke up before me?" Mio said, sleepily.

"Mhm… I made you breakfast." Ritsu said. "You can eat when you wake up and stuff."

"You… made me breakfast?" Mio said, surprised. "I don't smell anything burnt though."

"Awww, Mio, that's insulting." Ritsu said, frowning.

"When did you get home last night?"

"I got home, like three hours ago."

"What time is it?"

"9 a.m…"

"What on earth could you have been doing that you have to be out for twelve hours?" Mio mumbled.

"It's a secret… for now." Ritsu said, with a wink.

"So, what did you make for breakfast?"

"Nothing big, I just made you an omelet…" Ritsu said, chuckling weakly.

"Good enough," Mio said, smiling at her. She got herself up, clad in nothing but a man's dress shirt and panties. Ritsu took a couple seconds to look over her before following her. Mio opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Ritsu… everything's… clean?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm…" Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"But… how?"

"Uh… I cleaned it?" Ritsu said.

"But… but… you're Ritsu! You don't clean things! You watch me clean it, and then make it messy again!" Mio shouted, her head jumbled.

"Great, you're just full of compliments today, aren't you?" Ritsu said, pouting.

"I'm sorry… it's just… good god, what are you high on?"

"So I need to be _on_ something to do nice things?" Ritsu said.

"Well… no, I'm sorry, Ritsu…" Mio said, apologetically.

"It's fine… well I guess you could say I'm high off of happiness." Ritsu said, smiling sweetly. Mio turned red and looked away. "Hey, Mio, I love you."

"I… love you too…" Mio said.

"Anyways, go ahead and eat. We're going to do something today!" Ritsu said.

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"If it's anymore like these I think I might have a heart attack." Mio said, holding a hand to her chest.

"Hey, don't die on me, the best is yet to come!" Ritsu said, walking into the kitchen. She went to the counter and picked up a plate. "Here you go."

Ritsu then handed Mio one of the best looking omelets she had ever seen. There was minimal stuff oozing out, the egg was cooked completely evenly, there were just enough spices on stuff of it, with a side of sausage and bacon.

"Ritsu… did you actually make this?" Mio said, disbelieving.

"Yep!" Ritsu said, grinning. "Try it, try it! Tell me if it's any good!"

Mio sat down and picked up her fork. She eyed the omelet for a second before taking off a piece. She hesitantly put it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up as she chewed it.

"Oh my god! This is delicious! This is the best tasting omelet I've ever had!" Mio said, gleefully.

"Good, I'm glad. I've been taking cooking classes for a week." Ritsu said, her chin propped in her palm, smiling at Mio.

Mio looked at her for a second, and then shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious…" Ritsu said. She watched Mio eat it, in the most un-polite manner Ritsu had ever seen Mio eat before. Mio finished eating and noticed Ritsu staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Mio asked.

"Hmm? A little bit." Ritsu said, taking notice of a small piece of egg on her cheek.

"Where?"

"Here," Ritsu said, leaning over and licking it off of her. She smiled as Mio's cheek flared red before she was even back in her seat.

"I would usually hit you, but I can't find it in myself to do it…" Mio said, with a sigh.

"Anyways, get dressed! We have to go if we want to get there on time." Ritsu said.

"Where… no never mind, it's a secret." Mio sighed as she saw Ritsu's smirk. "Ok, ok, I'll be back in a couple minutes. Don't you need to change too?"

"Already did, I changed right before I woke you up." Ritsu said, dressed in baggy black jeans, and a large grey hoodie sweat shirt. She also had a backpack. "Wear something attractive, but warm!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Mio came back out a minute later in skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, that clung to the curves of her body.

"I said attractive, not "Let's-try-and-seduce-Ritsu"." Ritsu said, looking Mio up and down.

"Well, sorry, want me to go put on some PJ pants and an extra large sweat shirt?" Mio said, a bit sarcastically.

"You're being difficult, but it doesn't matter! We're wasting time, let's go."

.

.

They got on the train, and went to a place… (I'm not in the mood to actually like look up some place for my setting)

.

.

"Ah, we're here!" Ritsu said, stretching her legs. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty." Mio said, looking at her watch.

"We have thirty minutes to kill… actually maybe we should head there so we can get good seats." Ritsu said. "Yeah, let's do that. C'mon."

Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand gently, and tugged Mio along. They weaved through the huge crowd of people for a few minutes before they stood in front of a concert hall.

"We're going to see a band?" Mio asked.

"Not just any normal band…" Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Well, it's not someone you know, but you'll like 'em when you hear 'em." Ritsu said. She walked up to the security guard and handed him two gold passes.

"Go ahead in, not many people are here yet, so just take a seat and maybe get some food." He said, with a small smile.

"Alright, thanks sir." Ritsu said, with a small bow. Ritsu and Mio walked in. It wasn't a very big place, but it looked well kept and nice. Ritsu guided Mio to the very front and place their bags on the seat.

"Hold on a second," Ritsu said. "Oi! Kuma! Come here!"

"Who is…?" Mio asked. Her question was answered as a boy with a guitar walk across stage.

"Ritsu! How's it going!" the boy said.

"Mio, this is Kuma. He's the lead singer and lead guitarist of the band." Ritsu said. "He's also Usagi-kyun's older brothter. He's… 27?"

"Yep, hitting the 30's soon. Hey, there," He said, smiling. He had silky black hair, and kind eyes. He was muscular, but not over whelming. He was also probably over six feet tall. He didn't look 27 at all, though. He barely looked over 20.

"You're family really likes the animal names don't they?" Mio said, smiling.

"Yeah, they do. Poor Usagi's tagged as a bunny for the rest of his life, and he's so tiny. I guess I took it all from him." Kuma said, chuckling. Mio felt the laughter was infectious as she started laughing to.

"Hey, Kuma, whatcha doin'?" called a male voice. A slender guy with reddish brownish hair came walking out, followed by a smaller boy who looked like he was still in college.

"Ah, Kaede, Minoru, this is Ritsu and Mio." Kuma said, turning around. Mio looked up at them and gasped.

"You two… are lefty's?" Mio shouted, excitedly.

"We all are," Kuma said. "Kaede is our bass player, and Minoru is the other guitarist. Ryuu is our drummer, Yuki is our DJ and Tadao is our keyboardist but they're not out here right now. Maybe later, you could meet them."

"Yeah," Mio said, nodding. "So… this is a band of lefties?"

"Mhm," Minoru said, smiling. "Anyways, guys we need to get ready. The show starts in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, we'll see you guys around," Kuma said.

"Catch ya'll chicks latah!" Kaede said.

"Oh my gosh! It's a band of lefties! This is so exiciting!" Mio squealed, jumping up and down.

"C'mon, Mio keep your cool there are other people coming in," Ritsu said, smirking at her.

. sixteen minutes later.

"Hello! We are The Wrong Hand, and we are so excited to see you here tonight." Kuma said. "Please, enjoy yourselves, and let's get this party started!"

.

.

the band was actually very good, and Mio couldn't help but get into it and started jumping up and down screaming. Ritsu would occasionally glance at her, and snicker.

.

.

They stayed behind for a little while to talk to the band, and at 5 p.m. they left.

.

.

"That was amazing Ritsu… really, thanks a lot." Mio said, as they walked out of the concert hall.

"No problem, anything for you." Ritsu said, sincerely. Mio linked arms with her and fidgeted a bit. "What's wrong…?"

"Ritsu… I want to kiss you?" Mio said, meekly.

"What's stopping you?"

"Well… there's all these people around, and… you know…"

"Oh, hold on!" Ritsu said, dashing off.

"Ritsu? Ritsu?" Mio shouted. She shook her head, a bit angry at Ritsu, but angrier at herself for being unable to get angry at her.

"Back!" Ritsu said, from behind Mio. She had put on her hood, and a pair of small sunglasses. "Now no one can tell I'm a girl!"

"You could've done that right next to me!" Mio shouted.

"But then people would've seen me do it, and then they would still know."

"Oh what ever, come here." Mio said, taking Ritsu's collar and pulling her in for a kiss. After a few second, Ritsu backed up.

"Don't forget that we're in the middle of the sidewalk." Ritsu said, with a chuckle. "Anyways, let's go get some food."

"Okay, you have anywhere particular in mind?"

"Ah, well there's this restaurant I read about on the internet, apparently it's really good."

"Is it expensive?"

"I heard they even have lobster there!" Ritsu said, avoiding the question.

"Ritsu, come on, don't spend to much money on me."

"Oh, let me spoil you once in a while, since I don't get to that often." Ritsu said. "Actually, I just remembered… they wont let you into the restaurant looking like that. Come on."

Ritsu took Mio's hand and walked by her down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Mio asked, leaning a bit towards Ritsu.

"We're getting you some clothes suitable for a fancy restaurant." Ritsu said.

"But… where did you get all this money from?" Mio hissed.

"I earned it." Ritsu said. "Stop asking questions and just thank me."

Ritsu looked up at her and smiled. Mio turned a bit red and lightly hit Ritsu in the head with her free hand.

"Baka…" Mio grumbled. "Thanks anyways."

"Your welcome, baby." Ritsu said, grinning.

"How come you're never embarrassed?" Mio asked.

"Maybe I am, I just hide it better than you." Ritsu said, looking away from Mio.

"Hey Ritsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too!" Ritsu said, looking at Mio with a small smile. Mio noticed the small hint of red that was on Ritsu's cheeks and giggled. "Ah, anyways, here we are."

Ritsu and Mio walked into a very large store that smelled like a lot of perfume. There were beautiful women everywhere, some with handsome men holding their bags for them. Mio looked around, dazed at all the gorgeous clothes.

"Alright go on, pick something." Ritsu said, pushing her.

"Excuse me, could I help you with something?" a lady said, walking up to them. She looked disapprovingly at Ritsu.

"Oh, could you help her out? I have to go change." Ritsu said, already starting to walk away. "Thanks!"

"Aren't you an attractive young girl?" the lady said, smiling at Mio. "Why are you with a guy like him? He's a total slob."

"Sh… he's actually very sweet, once you get to know him." Mio said, smiling weakly.

"Anyways, lets help you out here."

.

.

10 minutes later…

.

.

They had finally decided that Mio looked best in a black spaghetti strap dress that hugged her body with a slit up her left leg that ended just below her thigh. She was a bit embarrassed to be wearing something so revealing, but she thought it looked really nice. The lady had also recommended a white sweater, several silver bracelets and black hoop earrings.

"Oh, I like it!" Ritsu said, as Mio walked out from the changing room. Mio looked in front of her, but there was just a well dressed man, with his brown bangs hanging just above his eyebrows.

"Ritsu?"

"I'm right here…" said the guy in front of her.

"Ritsu?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Ritsu said, deepening her voice.

Mio took another good look at her. She was wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt and a black tie. She had on a small single silver hoop earring in her left ear, and a silver wrist watch. The lady had suggested she wear black stilettos.

"So, do I look hot? Am I turning you on?" Ritsu said, with a smirk, as Mio continued to stare.

"Ritsu, are you taking cross-dressing as a hobby now?"

"Well, it's kinda fun sometimes, I tail my friends and they don't even know who I am!" Ritsu said, with a snicker.

"Oh my, oh my, my, my, my, _my_!" the lady from before said, as she came back. "Don't you look stunning!"

"Uh… thanks." Mio said, turning a bit red.

"Aw, come on don't be nervous." Ritsu said, standing up with a smile. "You look amazing."

"Listen, I was wrong, he is actually really hot. I guess I couldn't actually see him under all the baggy clothes." The lady whispered to Mio.

"Spreading secrets?" Ritsu said. The lady giggled.

"Oh, no, no, no, _no_, sir. I was giving your girlfriend bit of friendly advice about fashion." She said, with a smile.

"Uhm, yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Mio said, nervously. She grabbed Ritsu's hand and walked away, rather quickly. Ritsu snickered.

"I think she liked me." Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"Shut up." Mio said, angrily.

"Oh, not that I liked her or anything." Ritsu said, reassuring her. As they walked towards the cash register, Ritsu received many whistles and a few females even came up to talk to her. A couple guys tried to go at Mio, but Ritsu's death glare stopped them all in their tracks.

"Hiya!" Ritsu said, as they reached the cash register. "I'd like to pay for all this now."

"Okay, just let me ring it up…" she said, taking hold of the price tags on Mio's clothes, ripping them off expertly as she got each one. "Your total comes to 250 dollars and thirty seven cents."

"Oh my god! You can't let me buy this! You'll go broke!" Mio shouted.

"No I wont, I'm fine." Ritsu said. "Let's go, Mio~"

"Where on earth did you get this money from!"

"It doesn't matter right now, just chill out." Ritsu said, calmly. "Come on, it's almost six. Let's go get some food."

"Alright…" Mio said, a bit hesitant.

.

.

They have arrived…

.

.

The restaurant was in a hotel, on the middle floor. It was elegant, and beautiful. Mio was in awe as they walked in.

"Good evening," Ritsu said, to the man at the podium. "Reservation for Ritsu Tainaka."

"Ah, yes right this way." The man said, leading them to a table next to a huge window. "A waiter will be by momentarily to take your orders. Please take your time."

"Yum, the food on this menu look delicious!" Ritsu said, licking her lips. Mio couldn't help but giggled at Ritsu's childish antics while she was wearing a suit.

"I think I might get this." Ritsu said, pointing to a picture on the menu.

"That looks pretty good, share some with me." Mio said.

"What're you getting?"

"I'm going to get that."

"That looks really good." Ritsu said. "I wish I had gotten that instead of this!"

"We can share you know." Mio said, giggling.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Ritsu said, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Daishiro and I will be your waiter tonight. Would you like to start off with drinks, or are you ready to order?"

"I think we're ready to order."

.

.

.

"That was soooo goood~" Ritsu hummed happily, patting her stomach as they walked out of the restaurant.

"It was! Almost as good as that omelet." Mio said.

"Are you stilling going on about that?" Ritsu said, with a sigh.

"Well, I was shocked. It was five star quality."

"I'm glad, nothing less for Mio. Not even four stars and ninety nine hundredths." Ritsu said, smiling. "Alright, I already have a room reserved here… I think it's on the 32nd floor."

"Really? How do you afford all this?"

"I'll tell you in a little while, ok?" Ritsu said, holding Mio's hand. "Just wait until we get up there ok?"

"Alright…"

They got on the elevator and Ritsu pressed the 32 button. As they were in there, Ritsu tugged at her collar nervously, fidgeting her feet a bit.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing at all." Ritsu mumbled. The elevator dinged to tell them they were at the floor. Ritsu led Mio to their room, and fumbled to get the key out of her pocket. (don't ask me how she got the key, it's a mystery to me)

She dropped the key once, and turned red with embarrassment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mio asked. "Usually, you're all over an idea like this, so you can have sex with me."

"Oh god, I haven't even thought about that yet…" Ritsu grumbled, finally managing to open the door. She walked into the room nervously.

"Wait… you didn't?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… no, but I definitely am now." Ritsu said, loosening her tie. "But first… I have something I want to talk about."

"What?"

"Just… just sit on the bed, please." Ritsu said, un-buttoning her suit, her fingers shaking slightly.

"Alright…" Mio said, sitting on the bed. She looked at Ritsu, worried.

"So, uh, you know for the past two months I've been pretty busy right?" Ritsu said, standing in front of her, looking to her fingers.

"Yeah…"

"Well… I've been working for my uncle's friend's company." Ritsu said.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Well… don't be surprised but I've been put in charge of managing the small business, the stores you know. Only a very few, but I have to check up on them every so often and count their stocks and wares… it was a bit hard at first, but I got used to it. I mean, it's mostly people skills and some math and stuff."

"So, that's where all the money is coming from?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"And, that's why you've been so busy?"

"Well… that's part of it. I've been having to go to a lot of meetings lately… they want to start some businesses in the U.S.A… and they want me to get them started."

"Really? That's amazing!" Mio shouted, smiling.

"Yeah… so they want to go ahead and spend three or four years in the U.S.A., so for the past two month, I've had to take English lessons."

"I see…"

"Well… I was wondering… if you would come with me." Ritsu said, looking at Mio nervously. Mio stared at her for a second.

"Are you… serious?" Mio said, in disbelief.

"Uh, I wasn't forcing you to or anything! I mean I'd come back and visit sometimes!" Ritsu said, waving her hands, chuckling nervously.

"Ritsu, of course I'd come with you. I thought you were so nervous because you were telling me that we were moving." Mio said, with a small smile. "Why wouldn't I come with you?"

"Well, you know, it's out of your comfort zone…?"

"Ritsu, being with you is out of my comfort zone. I can't get any further from it than I already am." Mio said. "C'mere, give me a hug."

"Wait, wait, I'm not done…" Ritsu said, looking down again. "Well… the first place we're going is… Vermont."

"Okay…?"

"So… I was wondering if…" Ritsu then got down on one knee and reached into her pants pocket. Mio looked at her for a second before she processed what was happening.

"Mio Akiyama… would you marry me?" Ritsu said, popping open the case, showing an impressive ring. The diamond on it was big, but not overwhelmingly, and the band was gold. It had her named etched onto it.

Mio blinked a couple times. Mio looked at the ring in awe for a second before looking back at Ritsu.

Then back at the ring,

Then back at Ritsu

Then back at the ring

Then back at Ritsu.

"Ah, uhm, I, uhm, ahm…" Mio struggled to find words.

"Mio… it's not that hard, yes or no." Ritsu said, starting losing her nerve.

Mio looked at her for another few seconds before she flung herself at her, and embraced her in a hug.

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! I love you Ritsu! I love you!" Mio said, tears forming in her eyes.

Ritsu burst into a huge grin and stood up, lifting Mio with her. She held her around the waist, so her stomach was in her face, and she looked up to look at her, with her huge, stupid looking grin. She spun her around a few times, laughing. Then she carefully put her back down on the bed, and got back on her knee. She took her hand, and slid the ring onto her finger.

Mio held up her hand and marveled it for a few seconds, as Ritsu looked at Mio's face smiling. Then Mio opened up her arms, and Ritsu went in for the hug. She tackled Mio onto the bed, flopping both of them down. She propped herself on her elbows on either side of Mio's head.

"Ritsu…?"

"Yeah, Mio?"

Mio turned a bit red, and closed her eyes. Ritsu smiled, and got the idea. She bent down to kiss Mio. Mio opened her mouth almost automatically. Their tongue's grazed along each other's mouths, as their breathing got heavier and heavier. Their tongue's no longer fought for dominance, but it was more like they danced around each other. Ritsu couldn't remember a kiss so passionate since their first kiss.

And this one blew that one up with some dynamite and nukes.

Ritsu pulled herself back up, trying to recover lost oxygen. Mio looked up at her, through half lidded eyes and parted lips.

"Ritsu… more…" Mio begged, reaching hands up onto Ritsu's neck. They resumed their kiss.

"Hey… Mio…" Ritsu said, in between kisses.

"What?" Mio hissed.

"Oi, don't get to feisty," Ritsu snickered. Mio weakly bonked Ritsu on the head. "Hey you just hit your fiancé!"

Mio growled at her, and silenced her with her lips.

"Wait… I was going… to say…" Ritsu said, losing herself amongst Mio. "I didn't forget…"

"About what?" Mio said, with a low and seductive voice.

"About the sex…" Ritsu said, smirking when Mio froze for a second. Then she continued.

"Well… hurry up and get this d*mn dress off of me!" Mio growled. Ritsu smirked again, as she reached for the zipper on the back of Mio's dress.

"God, this is going to one hell of a night!" Ritsu said, happily.

.

.

.

.

"Oh god… Ritsu, how are we… still at this?" Mio shouted, in between moans.

"Don't go an tell me you don't like it." Ritsu snickered.

"It's not that… it's just… I'm going to be exhausted!"

"Aren't you already? What are a couple more hours?"

"But Rit- oh god~ Ritsuuuuuuuu~ Faster, faster~"

.

.

.

.

Ritsu woke up the next day at 12 p.m. For a second, she couldn't remember where she was, or what she was doing, until she heard a small grunt from underneath her stomach. She looked down to see Mio in her extra large sweat shirt, sleeping like a baby. Ritsu looked down at her hand and saw the ring, and smiled. The memories from last night suddenly filled her mind. She turned around to the clock, and looked at the time.

_Hmm, that's pretty good, considering we didn't sleep until three in the morning. _Ritsu thought, with a small satisfied hum. _Wonder when Mio will wake up… should I wait for her to take a shower? Yeah, I think I'll do that… but for now I have to go to the bathroom. _

Ritsu started to get up when she felt a tug at the shirt she had thrown on to sleep in. Mio was still asleep, but she had a firm grasp on Ritsu's shirt. Ritsu smiled, and moved Mio's hair from her face. She lay back down next to her and stared at her face for what seemed like minutes, but was actually hours.

"Nmmnmm, Ritsu~" Mio grumbled, as she started to wake up.

"Yes?"

"Hi… good morning." Mio said, blinking her eyes open. "What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon." Ritsu said, with a smile.

"What? I slept a whole twelve hours?" Mio said.

"Well, you have a good excuse." Ritsu said.

"Ugh, I'm still tired." Mio said, rolling over. "Well I can't go back to sleep, 'cause I have to go to the bathroom."

Mio threw the covers off her and started to get off the bed before she stopped.

"Ritsu… could you… help me up?" Mio said, embarrassed.

"Um… what?"

"Just come over here and help me up, d*mn it!" Mio said, angrily. Ritsu snickered at her. She walked over and held her hand out for Mio. Mio hoisted herself up, only to fall on Ritsu. Ritsu held onto her waist, and kept them both up.

"Mio, what is wrong with you."

"My legs… feel like jell-o." Mio said, with a sigh. Ritsu once again snickered at Mio's expense.

"I bet it's from you clamping my head with them while I was-"

"Shut up!" Mio said, with hitting Ritsu in the head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey! I could drop you, ya know!" Ritsu said. "Am I going to have to carry you to the bathroom?"

"I think so…" Mio said, sighing in defeat.

"Alrighty, here we go!" Ritsu said, grabbing Mio's leg to hold Mio up the same way newlyweds do as they leave the chapel. Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck, holding on for dear life.

"Chill a bit, Mio." Ritsu said. "I'm not going to drop me, but I might if you kill me."

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Mio said, loosening her grip.

"Hey Mio…"

"What?"

"I really love you. Thank you." Ritsu said, rubbing her forehead against Mio's. Mio turned a bit red, and smiled at Ritsu's random sweetness.

"I love you too…" Mio said.

Ritsu kicked opened the door to the bathroom, and then left Mio on the toilet.

"I think you can do the rest yourself." Ritsu said, still snickering a little. "Unless you want me to stay and help you."

"No, no! I'm fine!" Mio shouted, pushing Ritsu. "Get out, get out!"

Ritsu snickered as she left the bathroom and Mio watched as she closed the door. Mio moved the sweatshirt so that it wasn't right under her butt and went to the bathroom.

"Yesss!~" Mio heard Ritsu shout. "I'm engaged to Mio~ I'm engaged to Mio~ Mio's my fiancé~ Mio's my fiancé~"

Mio laughed at Ritsu's strange song. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I'm engaged!" Mio shouted, and then jumped up when she heard a crash outside of the bathroom.

"Mio, good god, don't scare me like that!" Ritsu yelled, opening the door. Mio looked at her, bright red.

"Close the door!" Mio shouted.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you can get up yourself!" Ritsu chuckled as she walked over to help Mio.

"I can too!" Mio shouted, pushing Ritsu away as she heaved herself up. She managed to stand for maybe to seconds before Ritsu had to quickly catch her.

"Good job! You've advanced to a whole second!" Ritsu said, jokingly. "I'll just help you until you can use your legs alright? If I had known this would happen, I would've stopped after the 20th time…"

Mio turned bright red, and Ritsu snickered.

"So how many times do you think we went at it yesterday? 40? 50? 100?"

"Shut up you Perv!" Mio shouted, hitting Ritsu on the head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" Ritsu said, rubbing a hand on her head, while the other one was around Mio's waist, keeping her up. Mio just closed her eyes, waiting for the agitation to go away.

"I can't believe I have to deal with some one like you for the rest of my life." Mio said, angrily.

"Really…?" Ritsu said, looking a bit sad. She did her best to hide it, but Mio could tell she had hurt Ritsu's feelings. "I can change, you know. I'll stop, ok?"

"No, I was just agitated, that's all Ritsu." Mio said, leaning against Ritsu. "It's more like, I can't believe I get to have some one like you for the rest of my life."

"I know I can be difficult to handle sometimes, so I'll do my best, ok?"

"You're fine, just how you are Ritsu." Mio said. "I love you the way you are."

Ritsu hummed happily. She nuzzled her nose against Mio's neck and planted a kiss there.

"I love you too, Mio~" Ritsu purred.

"Oh my god!" Mio shouted, as she looked into the mirror. "My hair! I almost have an afro!"

"You're bed head's not that bad." Ritsu said, looking at Mio's hair. "I quiet like it."

"Well, I don't, I can't go into public looking like this!"

"First off, you can't go into public not being able to walk, and secondly, you look fine."

"I do not…"

"Mio, to me, no matter what, you are the most beautiful girl ever." Ritsu said, looking into Mio's eyes.

"Shut up…" Mio said, turning red.

"You are… you're the most beautiful, cute, adorable, hot, and sexy, girl I have ever met." Ritsu said, chuckling every time Mio turned redder. "And I love you."

"Ritsu, how many times do you think we've said that in the last two days?" Mio said, giggling.

"Somewhere between ten and twenty." Ritsu said, smiling. "But regardless, I still love you."

"I love you too." Mio said, nuzzling her nose.

.

.

.

.

.

Good god, that's like almost three times longer than most chapters… I guess it has an excuse though… so… this took me like two hours…

And now its midnight… and I have a fear of the dark… I usually sleep with the TV on and I usually turn it on at like 9… and I'm to scared to get out of my bed

Yeah guys, I'm really a scardey cat, and I'm almost ashamed to say, almost as much as Mio is…

So I guess until the sun rises, I'll be sitting in bed, thinking good thoughts… and trying NOT to hyper ventilate.

I hope you guys enjoy your nights, peacefully…


	6. Chapter 6

Guys… it's 3 in the morning… it's still to dark to fall asleep… does anyone think it's some weird type of insanity?

God I'm so tired tears are forming at my eyes...

Enjoy this chapter… it might be crappy though, since I'm writing it while I'm dead tired, and trying to preoccupy myself…

.

.

.

.

oh I should clarify the ages… well they're like just out of college so… 24-25 somewhere there… let just make them 24

.

.

.

"Hey Ritsu… what the hell is this?" Mio said, holding up a hentai book. Mio was bright red, and angry.

"That? Someone gave it to me as a birthday present once, so I just threw it on our floor." Ritsu said, shrugging, unaware of Mio's anger. She was laying on their bed, half asleep.

"Which birthday?"

"Um… 20th…" Ritsu said.

"So it's been here for four years?" Mio said, her anger rising.

"Yeah… you can just throw it out…" Ritsu grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Would you at least help pack our stuff up?" Mio shouted, furious. Ritsu jumped up, surprised and fell out of the bed.

"Wha, wha? Where's the fire?" Ritsu said, sitting up, rubbing her back.

"Ritsu, we're leaving for _your_ job, so it makes sense that _you_ would help pack _your_ stuff!" Mio yelled.

"Mio, we're not leaving for another week… we already finished packing the other rooms… I think we deserve a break…" Ritsu said, with a small sigh. "But I guess you aren't going to give me once, so I guess I'll help you."

Mio looked at her for a second, feeling a bit guilty over what she just did. It was true that over the course of four days, Ritsu had diligently packed and cleaned and done all the stuff in the other rooms, with some side help from Mio. Mio sighed, looking at a clearly aggravated Ritsu.

"I'm sorry Ritsu… I think I'm just a bit stressed, is all. I'm really sorry." Mio said, apologetically hanging her head.

"It's fine, I really don't care that much." Ritsu said, taking on her natural smile. "What do you need help with?"

"Uh, you know what? Let's just go back to sleep…" Mio said, with a small smile.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ritsu said, yawning already. She pulled herself back into the bed, grabbing Mio's arm along the way.

"Ow, ow, ow," Ritsu said. Mio had fallen on top of Ritsu. "I didn't realize you were so heavy Mio. How on earth, did I find the strength to pick you up _and_ spin you?"

"This is your fault Ritsu._ You_ decided it was a good idea to pull me onto the bed." Mio scolded her. "Be more careful."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be more careful _Mio-senpai_," Ritsu said, sarcastically. "Come here and cuddle with me!"

Ritsu stretched out her arms, folding and unfolding her fingers. She put on a small pout and level 1 puppy dog eyes. Mio gave in and crawled into Ritsu's arms. Ritsu wrapped a hand on Mio's head and waist, and pulled Mio in for a hug.

"Mmmm, this is nice." Ritsu said, nuzzling her nose in Mio's hair.

Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's middle and snuggled into Ritsu's chest.

"Ah, not right now Mio, we're napping…" Ritsu hummed quietly.

"That's not what I was doing, baka~" Mio said, equally as quiet.

"As glad as I am to hear that, part of me is kinda disappointed." Ritsu chuckled.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Mio said, feeling herself becoming sleepy.

"Good night, Mio." Ritsu said.

"Ritsu, it's 8 in the morning, it's not night."

"Good _night_, Mio." Ritsu said, stubbornly.

"Oh whatever… trying to say something like that will just be lost on a person like you…" Mio said, disapprovingly.

"A person like me? And exactly _who_ is a person like me? Describe it for me." Ritsu said.

"I guess in one word… stupid." Mio said. Ritsu grumbled at her. "But… I guess that would make me the same for wanting to marry someone like you…"

"Oh? Can I tell you you're stupid from now on?"

"Absolutely not!" Mio growled at her. "You certainly not your way into a women's heart don't you?"

"Well, I have one myself you know."

"Yeah, but that's a tomboy's heart… almost identical to a man's…"

"That's not true, at all." Ritsu defended herself. "I am a very sophisticated and loving person!"

"What? I never said mean were simple and unloving. That, Ritsu, is sexism." Mio said. "It's impolite to discriminate against a group of people with a certain type of personality."

"Ne, don't lecture me woman!" Ritsu mumbled. "I'm takin' a nap. G… G'mornin' Mio."

"What?" Mio said, but Ritsu was already asleep. "Oh… since I said it wasn't night… leave it to Ritsu…"

Mio giggled a little before, she too, fell asleep.

.

.

.

When Mio woke up, she heard shuffling and Ritsu happily humming while occasionally hitting her fingers on things to create a beat. Mio rolled slightly so that she was on her side, looking for Ritsu. She found her, with her ear phones in, picking things off the ground, and stuffing things into boxes.

"Ritsu… I thought you said I was going to help." Mio said, wondering why she was complaining. Ritsu didn't notice at first, but soon she looked at the bed and saw Mio looking at her.

"Hey Mio! You're up!" Ritsu said, happily.

"Did you not just hear me?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, you know I wasn't really paying attention, 'cause you were sleeping so peacefully." Ritsu said, with an anxious laugh.

"Or… is it because your music was on full blast?" Mio said, frowning.

"Uhm, but I was just trying to fully appreciate my music…?" Ritsu said, weakly smiling and shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Ritsu, it is extremely bad for you to do that." Mio said, reprimanding Ritsu. "You could lose your hearing by blasting out an eardrum or something! Please, be more careful Ritsu."

"Sheesh, you sound like a grandmother saying things like that." Ritsu mocked, smirking.

"Well, sorry for being worried about your well being." Mio said, pouting.

"No, no I appreciate it, I really do Mio," Ritsu said, picking something up that looked rather heavy.

"Ritsu, are you sure you don't need help?" Mio said, worried that she might hurt herself.

"Naw, I'm fine. I'm made of steel!" Ritsu said, holding it up with one arm and flexing the other.

"Ritsu, be careful!" Mio said, watching her nervously.

"You worry too much Mio, you'll get high blood pressure if you do." Ritsu said, putting the thing into a box.

"I kind of need to worry a lot, being around someone who doesn't worry at all." Mio said.

"No, you don't." Ritsu said, grabbing something else. "I can take care of myself."

"That's what you say, but I don't think you've met yourself, Ritsu." Mio said, shaking her head. "If you did, you might become a worry wart to."

"Pfft! Did you just call yourself a worry wart?" Ritsu said, bursting into laughter.

"Oh shut up, and be careful with that, Ritsu! Don't drop it!" Mio yelled at her, angrily.

"Don't worry, my worry wart, I wont drop it." Ritsu said, leaning back a little while she laughed. Mio turned away from her and pouted.

"Aw Mio, don't be like that…" Ritsu said. Mio heard Ritsu start to walk over to her, but then she stopped and soon after there was a crashing noise.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Ritsu shouted.

"Ritsu? Are you ok?" Mio yelled, turning back around.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mio. I'll buy you a new one ok?" Ritsu said, with one eye closed in pain.

"Ritsu, that's not the problem! Look at your toe!" Mio shouted. Ritsu looked down, and winced. Her big toe was bloody, and there was a gash down the knuckle. Pieces of what she was holding had pierced themselves into Ritsu's toes.

"C'mere Ritsu!" Mio said, picking Ritsu up. "I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Ritsu said, shrugging.

"Really? Well then try walking around." Mio said.

"But there's things coming out of my toe, I cant' walk around like that!" Ritsu argued.

"Exactly," Mio said. "The doctor will take it out, ok?"

"Just give me an hour, and I'd have it all out." Ritsu said.

"What about that cut? It probably needs to be stitched." Mio said, pointing to her toe.

"You know how to sew, right? Problem solved." Ritsu said, with a pained smile. "Anyways how the f*ck does this even happen to me? Normal people would probably just get a bruised toe, but nooo I get all this sh*t!"

"Ritsu, will you please just shut up, for a minute?" Mio said, as she placed Ritsu in the passenger seat of the car. She quickly went over to the driver's seat, started the car, and drove.

"Okay, okay," Ritsu said with a sigh. "But you owe me something later."

"Ritsu, now is not the time," Mio said, shooting her an agitated glance.

"Well, obviously, we'd crash, I meant later tonight." Ritsu said, smirking.

"You know what? I'm not going to talk to you." Mio said. "Then you'll shut up."

"Oh, come on, what are you, nine?" Ritsu teased, with a snicker. When Ritsu didn't respond she laughed again.

"You're serious? You're just not going to speak to me?" Ritsu said. She then grinned as she got an idea. "Well, since your not speaking to me, you can't tell me to shut up, right? So I may as well say what I feel like!"

Mio gave Ritsu a dangerous glare, but it didn't stop her.

"So… when we get home Mio, instead of cleaning, let's have sex. I know you've been dieing for it this past week. Especially when I put my knee in between your legs and it comes back wet." Ritsu said, in a low voice. Mio turned red, and refused to look at Ritsu. Ritsu decided to go even further.

"God, Mio, I wanna lick you all over!" Ritsu said, moaning loudly. "That night, I proposed to you, I kind of want to relive that, but this time we should count how many times you come. Because last time, I stopped counting after twenty seven, but I would like to know, wouldn't you? I mean I guess we could count how many times I do to, but I prefer to give you service. Hearing you moan out my name is enough for me. Oh, and don't forget the way you taste after I lick _that_. It's better than anything, in fact sometimes, I wish instead of cooking dinner I could just eat that. Well, I guess I pretty much do anyways, every other time besides meal times, that is. Aw, wait we cannot overlook the way you squeeze around my fingers when you come. I _really_ like that. It's like I get to feel my rewards, and then I can just slowly take out my fingers and taste it. Just thinking about it turns me on, Mio. Come on, let's do it when we get home. I'll be a good girl at the doctors, so in return, let me make love to you."

Ritsu said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. She looked up at Mio, who was redder than a tomato, trying hard to concentrate on driving.

"Mio~" Ritsu purred.

"Will you just let me drive?" Mio shouted, still not looking at her.

"Ah, poor Mio, do I have you all hot and bothered now?" Ritsu continued purring. "I certainly did myself. I guess I probably shouldn't have because now I jus' wanna ea-"

Ritsu was surprised when a hand flew onto her mouth, practically slapping her. She tried to open her mouth to stick out her tongue, but Mio closed her lips with her fingers. Ritsu desperately tried to open her mouth, but Mio had an iron grip.

For the rest of the car ride, Mio expertly drove with one hand, with keeping Ritsu's mouth shut through all her flailing.

"Ah, finally we're here!" Mio said, releasing Ritsu.

"Gaa!" Ritsu breathed out dramatically. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Ritsu I swear to god, even if I wanted to, you would be the death of me first." Mio said, getting out of the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ritsu mumbled, Mio unable to hear her. Mio opened the passenger door and picked Ritsu up.

.

.

.

five hours later

.

.

.

"I can't believe I broke my toe! This is so stupid! And I don't need crutches for a broken toe, I should still be able to walk fine!" Ritsu grumbled, angrily. Mio and Ritsu were walked out of the hospital. All of the shards in Ritsu's toes had been removed, and she had been given a boot to wear for about three weeks.

"You should be glad it was only a broken toe! It could've been a lot worse." Mio said.

"Woopdedoo! I have a broken toe!" Ritsu said sarcastically.

"You are so difficult sometimes," Mio said, hitting her on the head.

'You're abusive all the time," Ritsu whined. "But, I still love you."

"Oh shut up, don't try to womanize me, now, player." Mio said.

"So you think I'm a womanizer now?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow. "Think I could make it as a host club member?"

"Ritsu, if I say I love you too, will you stop talking?" Mio said, sighing.

"No… but I will if you tell me we can do it when we get home."

"When we get home, I'm taking a shower." Mio stated.

"That's the plan now, anyways." Ritsu hummed. "But you usually give in eventually."

.

.

.

.

.

so now its like 5:30… I got distracted by the internet…

that chapter was just kinda random… I wonder if I'll even remember it when I wake up from sleeping…

well there's light out now, so this chicks gonna sleep… bye…


	7. Chapter 7

Bleeeeeeeh

I slept until 12… actually its not that I slept its more until 12, I slept until 10 and didn't move until 12…

Anyways, let's get this chapter cranked out!

.

.

.

.

"Hey Mio, hear me out when I say this, but… how would you feel about getting a dog?" Ritsu said, rolling on the bed to face Mio. Their room was basically empty expect for the bed, Ritsu's laptop and a couple books.

"A dog? Why?" Mio said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I kind of want one… like a Mastiff."

"Why would you want a huge dog like that? Wouldn't it be hard to take care of?" Mio said, closing her book because she knew she wasn't going to get back to it for a while.

"Wouldn't that be cool, though? I could probably ride it!" Ritsu said, smiling as she imagined it.

"They're not going to allow pets if you rent out an apartment," Mio said.

"That's good, 'cause I bought a house already," Ritsu said. Mio raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when are you this responsible?" Mio said.

"Oh come on, I'm practically an adult! I've matured alright," Ritsu said, with a bit of a smug look in her eye.

"And I bet by the time we're 80, you'll finally do your own laundry."

"Cut me some slack, Mio, I'm a money maker now." Ritsu smirked. "But maybe I will if you shake _your_ moneymaker for me… ow!"

Ritsu rubbed at a lump forming on the top of her head. Mio rolled to the other side of the bed, angry.

"How on earth did that make you angry enough to hit me? Well, then again you _are_ the Mio I know and love. Of course you'd hit me." Ritsu said, sighing. "To bad it's a major turn on to masochist."

"Are you a masochist?" Mio said, turning around to glance at Ritsu grinning at her.

"Uhn, borderline," Ritsu said, chuckling.

"Ritsu, that's not a good thing." Mio said, with a small sigh.

"Why not?"

"It's not healthy."

"It's not healthy to be hit all the time, but you don't hear me complaining."

"But you complain every time I hit you."

"I didn't say you haven't _heard_ me complaining, I'm just not complaining right now." Ritsu said, looking innocent.

"Smart alec…" Mio mumbled.

"Where did they expression even come from? Call me smart Ritsu, c'mon you know you want to!" Ritsu said, with a grin.

"No, I don't." Mio said, propping herself on one arm to look at Ritsu.

"Please?"

"Baka Ritsu, shut up, I'm not doing it." Mio said. Ritsu pouted, and looked at her computer.

"Oh~ a new e-mail…" Ritsu said, scrolling to it and clicking on it. "Someone sent me a link to a trailer for a movie."

"Really? What movie?" Mio said, scooting over to Ritsu.

"We shall see…" Ritsu said, clicking on it. The video showed a bedroom in a strange green light. Mio looked at it curiously before she recognized what it was. Just when she did a body was flung across the screen.

"AAAAAAAH!" Mio screamed, burying her face in the sheet and clutching onto Ritsu's shirt.

"Paranormal activity 2…" Ritsu hummed. "Maybe we should go see it."

"No!" Mio shouted, her voice muffled by the blankets and sheets. "We are _NOT_ going to see that."

Mio lay still for a couple seconds, before she heard no more noise coming from the laptop and hesitantly looked up.

"GWAAAAAAAAH!" Mio screamed, as face appeared on the screen, screaming. She trembled as she clung to the side of Ritsu's body.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real…" Mio chanted against Ritsu's side. Ritsu snickered, until she felt her shirt get wet.

"Mio…?" Ritsu said, closing her laptop, and looking down at Mio. "You okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" Mio said, sniffling. "I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks, Ritsu!"

"Well, I already knew that, just for a different reason," Ritsu said, trying to ease Mio by joking.

"Shut up, baka Ritsu!" Mio said, still crying. Ritsu felt guilty and turned to hugged Mio.

"Shhh, shh, Mio, it's ok," Ritsu said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Ritsu, it's your fault if I can never sleep again," Mio said, calmly down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ritsu said, deciding not to comment inappropriately.

"Ritsu, I really hate you sometimes." Mio mumbled her trembling ending.

"I know, I know, I deserve it."

"You really are a pain in the ass," Mio said, holding Ritsu tight.

"I am, I am, I'm a difficult person, I know," Ritsu said, still taking the onslaught of insults.

"You're really insensitive," Mio said, still mumbling against Ritsu's stomach.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," Mio said.

"I am."

"Good…"

"…are you okay now…?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mio said, letting go of Ritsu.

"Good," Ritsu said, kissing her forehead.

Sitting there with Mio in her arms, something popped into her head.

"I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing, without you," She whispered on Mio's forehead. "I'll wait here forever, just to see you smile, 'cause it's true, I am nothing without you."

"It's not as sweet when it's not your own words, Ritsu," Mio said.

"Oh ho ho, you caught on to me! Well then, how about…" Ritsu thought for a second. "I wish this instant would continue evermore, that you could just lay in my arms indefinitely, keeping you protected and further more, to keep you close to me, because loving you is what I'll do forever and it'll never cease."

"Wow, Ritsu… that was actually pretty good." Mio said, surprised.

"I'm as surprised as you are that I was able to think of that on the spot, Mio." Ritsu said, with a small chuckle.

Mio detached herself from Ritsu and squirmed up so that they were face to face. She smiled at me and then frowned as she looked slightly passed me.

"Ritsu, it's time for one of your meetings," Mio said, with a small sigh.

"What? Say it ain't so! I will not go!"

"Go get some clothes from that box over there," Mio said.

"Don't waste your time on me, you're already a voice inside my head." Ritsu said, with a sigh.

"Ritsu stop messing around," Mio said. "You actually got a good job, which I thought would never happen."

"I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school. Never going, never showing up when we had to. Attention that we crave. Don't tell us to behave. I'm sick of always hearing "act your age." Ritsu said, with a smirk as Mio frowned.

"Ritsu do it one more time and I'm going to hit you."

"Your sex is on fire!" Ritsu shouted, rolling out of bed just fast enough to escape a blow to the head.

"Just go!" Mio shouted, her face bright red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going," Ritsu said, as she slowly pulled her pants over her injured foot and then quickly put the rest of her clothes off and on.

"I'll see you later, baby," Ritsu said, blowing a kiss and winking.

"I need something else, to get me through this semi-charmed kind of life…" Mio said, mortified after she realized what she did. She heard Ritsu snicker in the hallway and Mio groaned. "Good bye Ritsu!"

"I'm not listening when you say~ Gooood byyye~" Ritsu sand, before Mio heard Ritsu close the door.

Mio sighed, and decided to use Ritsu's laptop. She opened it, revealing the face that had scared her before. She screamed and shut it, opting to read instead, with all the lights on.

.

.

.

.

.

I might be a bit late with my updates guys, cuz I was just sorta randomly inspired to write an independent story, I guess…

10 POINTS TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO TELLS ME WHAT ALL THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER WERE AND WHO THEIR BY!

I don't know what those points'll do, but you can have some sort of satisfaction, lol


	8. Chapter 8

So… I gave up on that other story guys… it bore me out, so I'll be updating like I normally do

I also just watched a bunch of episodes from season 2,

I like to watch episodes like a bunch in one sitting so I have to wait for a few episodes to come out, and I decided that I could watch some now

Yeah first off… the tea party episode just made me like explode it was so funny, and then the episode where Ritsu doesn't want to play the drums and Yui's like "jakajakajaka hi! Jakajakajakajaka hi!" is hilarious

Ok, on with the story.

.

.

Alright heads up, **bold means they're talking in English **and reg is like… Japanese

.

.

.

.

Ritsu stretched, yawning. They had finally arrived in America, after a teary departure at Japan. Mio looked around, nervously picking at the hem of her scarf. They were standing outside the airport, waiting for a car to come and pick them up. Mio had felt a bit lost when Ritsu had been talking with the officials and Mio only understood three or two words.

"You should have had me take English lessons too…" Mio grumbled.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Ritsu said, laughing. "Besides, what if you had said no?"

"But I wouldn't have," Mio said, with a sigh.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll try to help you out," Ritsu said, looking up at Mio with a smirk.

"No, I'll just go take lessons or something," Mio said.

"**Excuse me, are you Ritsu and Mio?**" a cab driver said, pulling up in front of them.

"**Ah, yeah, thanks, that's us.**" Ritsu said, opening the door for Mio. "Here Mio I'll put your things in the trunk."

"Uhm, thanks," Mio said, getting into the car. The car smelled like leather and air fresheners.

"**So you guys are from Japan, right?**" the cab driver said.

"**Eto, eto, ye… yesh…?**"

"**So, do you guys have like… real transformers?**" the cab driver said excitedly, obviously an ignorant person. But unfortunately Mio had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

"**Etoo, eto, I do not know. I am sorry.**" She said, as Ritsu entered the car.

"**Whatcha talking about?**" Ritsu said, scooting Mio over.

"I have absolutely no idea," Mio mumbled.

"**Do you have transformers? Like real live ones?**" the cab driver shouted

"**Are you an idiot, no we do not have transformers…**" Ritsu said with a sigh. "I'm glad you don't know what he's saying, you'd probably hit him.

"Why?" Mio asked, leaning against Ritsu. "What's he saying?"

"You really don't want to know," Ritsu said.

"**Oooh~ Talking in… in… Japenglish? Asianese? Oh god, it's been to long since I've been at school, I don't even remember." **The driver said, laughing.

"Good god, this guy is a complete idiot," Ritsu said, face palming.

"**Oh, oh! I have a question! So, over in Japan, do you guys have… McDonalds?**"

"**Why wouldn't we?**" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow even though he couldn't see.

"**I remember hearing a long time ago, that some place doesn't have McDonalds! Oh, so if you have McDonalds, do they sell cup noodles there?**"

"**Dude, you need to shut up,**" Ritsu said. Mio swore that she saw a sweat drop go down the side of her head.

"**Oh, sorry you're probably tired, right? The Japanese are nocturnal, right?**"

Ritsu chose to ignore him. She took out her DS and started playing Mario Kart.

"Are you serious? You're 24 years old, and you still play on your DS?" Mio said, sighing.

"Why can't I, its fun," Ritsu said, shrugging.

"It's not mature," Mio said.

"Are you saying I am a mature person?" Ritsu said, looking down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm saying you should be."

"But then I wouldn't be the Ritsu you love," Ritsu said, leaning her head on top of Mio's. Mio remained quiet for a few seconds before snorting. "Can't think of a come back?"

"Shut up and let me sleep until we get there," Mio said, sleepily.

"Ok, ok," Ritsu said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"**Whoa you're a lesbian! Now that's hot, foreign lesbians!**" the cab driver said, looking in his mirror.

"**Why does it matter, do you want to have a threesome or something?**" Ritsu asked, not looking up from her video game.

"**The idea is welcome, ma'am,**" he said, grinning.

"**Keep your eyes on the road.**"

"**Your girlfriends pretty hot.**"

"**You don't think I realize that?**"

"**So… do you guys… you know…**"

"**No, I don't, what are you talking about,**" Ritsu said, looking up from her game, raising an eyebrow.

"**Uh… well, is she good in bed?**"

"**If you don't stop talking, I'm going to wake her up and tell her what you've saying,**" Ritsu said, glaring at him. "**Do you see this bump on my head? That's from her, because I made fun of her. If she knew you were talking about our sex life, you wouldn't live to start yours.**"

The cab driver laughed nervously and stopped talking to her. Around thirty minutes later, they arrived in front of a medium sized house surrounded by the woods. He drove them up the drive way, where there was already another car. There was a circle of trees marking their property, which was fairly large.

"**Alright, well, bye girls!**" the cab driver said, driving away quickly.

"What's wrong with him?" Mio asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Ritsu said, carrying their bags. "We just had a chat while you were asleep…"

They walked up the stairs, when Mio stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ritsu… why is there a baby at the door?" Mio asked, looking at the basket holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and a piece of paper tapped to the basket.

"What…?" Ritsu said, looking down. "Oh, so there is."

Ritsu put down the luggage and bent down. She ripped off the note and read it aloud.

"The owner of this house had an affair with me and impregnated me ten months ago, so I am here to leave a gift. I cannot deal with a child, so it's yours**.**" Ritsu read. "Um, Mio I did not have an affair behind your back. I swear to god."

"Ritsu, I'm not an idiot, you can impregnate anyone." Mio said, with a sigh, "and we've only been here for an hour. You wouldn't have had time to… do _that_."

Mio pointed to the baby. The baby was asleep, holding a teddy bear.

"Who would be cruel enough to do this? The baby could die, from not being fed or being cold," Ritsu said. "But what are we going to do with it?"

"We should probably bring it in to the police for now," Mio said.

"Oh, so mean, it's clearly a girl," Ritsu said. "I mean it's got a pink blanket!"

"But we don't know that for sure! I just didn't want to call it the wrong gender." Mio argued.

"Do you want me to check?"

"You're going to sexually harass a baby?" Mio said, grinning.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ritsu said, scowling at Mio. "Who's the immature one here?"

"Oh, it was just a joke," Mio said, rolling her eyes.

"I feel like the positions here are reversed," Ritsu said, with a small sigh. "Anyways, why don't we bring her inside and warm her up first."

"Sounds like a good idea," Mio said, agreeing.

Ritsu lifted the basket up, and pulled the key to her new house out of her pocket. She opened the door, and entered the house. The wooden floor was shiny, and the walls were smoothly painted.

"Looks good," Ritsu said, as Mio walked in with the bags.

"Waaa, it's pretty," Mio said, her eyes gleaming.

"Anyways, how about we just call the police and have them pick her up, so she doesn't get cold." Ritsu said, putting the baby on a couch in the living room.

"Sure," Mio said, shrugging. "Why is our furniture already in here?"

"I had it expressed shipped here a couple days ago, and they did it for us," Ritsu said, reaching into her coat pocket for her cell phone. She punched in 9-1-1 and started talking. "**Ah, hello. Uhm, well I just moved into a new home here, and there was a baby on our doorstep… I just moved here from Japan… we have not confirmed yet, but we think it's a girl… (address)…ok thank you." **

"So are they coming?" Mio asked, sitting next to the baby.

"Yep, they'll be here in maybe ten minutes," Ritsu said, sitting next to Mio.

"Okay," Mio said, picking up the baby. "She's so cute!"

The baby looked to be about a month old, with curly brown hair and a red tint on her cheeks. She slowly started opening her eyes, and stared at Mio for a second.

"Ah, hey there!" Mio said, smiling at the baby.

"Hey-o!" Ritsu said, grinning at the baby as she leaned on Mio.

"Watch it, you're gonna make me drop her!" Mio shouted.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Ritsu said, looking at the baby. "You know I bet she has no idea what we're saying since we're speaking another language."

"Ritsu, she doesn't speak any language yet, she's not even a year old." Mio said, sighing.

"Oh good point… oh look! She's reaching for me!" Ritsu said, smiling as the baby grabbed hold of Ritsu's hair. She then tugged hard, causing Ritsu to yelp in pain.

"She's evil." Ritsu said, sulking on the other side of the couch.

_Gah! How did she decide so quickly?_ Mio thought, a startled look covered her face.

"Ah, Ritsu, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose…" Mio said, reaching out to Ritsu.

"No, you're evil aura has spread to this baby, and now she wants to abuse me to," Ritsu pouted.

"What?" Mio said, irked.

"Woe is me, you're demonic atmosphere is too much for my childishly cute charm!" Ritsu said, flinging herself on the couch dramatically. Suddenly she fell to the ground, rubbing her back. "See!"

Mio had just kicked her in the back, hard. She held her leg up at her menacingly. Then Ritsu smirked.

"Mio, I think you forgot that you're wearing a skirt," Ritsu snickered.

Mio looked down at her legs, and turned bright red.

"It's not like you any part of you I haven't seen before," Ritsu said, still snickering as Mio's face continued to get brighter.

"Baka Ritsu!" Mio shouted, putting her legs together. "Shut up!"

"Always so harsh~" Ritsu grumbled.

Ritsu sat in the corner of the room sulking for a few minutes, before Mio turned to look at her.

And she wasn't there…?

"Ritsu…?" Mio called out. There was no response. Mio heard the floor boards creek elsewhere in the house, as the wind blew the trees outside.

"Ritsu?" Mio shouted, shivering in fear. Still no response. The creaking had ended, but the wind continued to blow. Mio looked down at the baby to see that she was looking back up with a blank stare. She smiled down at her and pet her head. The baby smiled back up at her, and took hold of her finger. Mio felt warmth build in her chest, as happiness spread through her body.

She heard the floors squeak as someone walked into the room and Mio looked up…

Into a demonic horrifying face grinning at her, holding a bat.

"**GWWAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Mio screamed, clutching the baby protectively. "RITSU!"

"Yeah?" Ritsu called, somewhere else.

"Wait… this isn't you?" Mio shouted, the living sh*t scared out of her.

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu said, walking into the room. She looked at Mio, and then noticed the other person. "What the f*ck?"

"Oh, you must be Ritsu Tainaka," the person said, the mask producing a deep male voice. "Excuse the intrusion, I was told to make sure no one comes in this house until you arrived."

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked, taking a seat next to Mio.

"Ah, please excuse me for being so rude. My name is Russell Melvin. Pleased to meet you," he said, bowing.

"You speak Japanese?" Ritsu said, finally realizing that he wasn't speaking English.

"I, um, have a Japanese boyfriend." He said, blushing.

"Oh, so you roll that way, eh?" Ritsu said, winking. She then noticed that Mio was still pale faced and shaking. "Can you please take of the mask and put the bat down?"

"Oh, please accept my dearest apologies. My intention was not to scare you, I was just making sure no one was in here before you." He said, taking off the mask. He had a cute face, with a bit of stumble on his chin, curly red hair and green eyes.

"Are you, by chance, a leprechaun?" Ritsu asked.

"Ah, no, but I am Irish," he said, laughing.

"That's too bad, having a leprechaun friend would have been pretty cool." Ritsu sighed.

"Ritsu, don't be rude," Mio said, still recovering from the shock. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Mio Akiyama."

Mio reached out a hand to shake his, which he accepted.

"I understand you wont be for much longer though," Russell said, with an encouraging smile.

"Yep! In a little while she's going to me Mrs. Ritsu Tainaka, since that's what they put on the letters." Ritsu said, proudly.

"No, I'm going to be Mrs. Mio Tainaka, you idiot." Mio said. "And what if I want to keep my name?"

"C'mon, it'll be like a deeper connection between the two of us!" Ritsu said, hugging her arm with puppy dog eyes.

"You're ignoring our guest, Ritsu," Mio said, turning away from her.

"You're ignoring your _fiancé_," Ritsu retorted.

"You're being rude Ritsu, we can talk about this later," Mio said, turning a bit red.

_DING DONG_

"Who's that?" Russell asked.

"Probably the police," Mio said, ignoring the once again sulking Ritsu.

"Would you like me to answer the door?"

"Could you?" Mio asked, politely.

"No problem," he said, smiling. He got up and walked to the front door.

"Ritsu could you please control yourself!" Mio hissed at herself.

"Hey Mio… you know what song kinda describes you?" Ritsu said, feigning purity.

"No, I don't, and I don't want to know either," Mio said, refusing to look at Ritsu.

"Well, to bad I'm going to tell you," Ritsu said, smiling. "So I was on the youtube the other day I was looking at something and there was this song and it described you perfectly!"

"I don't care," Mio said, coldly.

"It was called Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, by Tata Young," Ritsu said, dodging Mio as she tried to hit her.

"Ritsu! Will you please just stop with the freaking ecchi references?" Mio shouted.

"Fine, if you let me do something ecchi," Ritsu said.

"There are police men in here, and I'm holding a baby, you idiot," Mio said, turning red.

"Well, you should be holding _me_, baby," Ritsu said, with a wink.

"I'm not amused," Mio said.

"But I am, and that's what really counts, right?" Ritsu said. "Aren't you supposed to want your other half to be happy?"

Mio didn't get to answer, because a police man walked in right then.

"**Good afternoon, ladies,**" he said. "**We're here to pick up the baby.**"

"**Right here,**" Ritsu said, taking the baby from Mio. They both stood up and walked the baby over to the police man.

"Bye bye, little baby," Mio said, smiling at it.

"**Take good care of her, or this one here is going to come after you,**" Ritsu chuckled, point to Mio.

"What?" Mio said, glaring at Ritsu.

"**I will, rest assured ladies,**" he said, taking the baby. "**Thank you, and have a good night.**"

"**You too, sir,**" Ritsu said, waving as he walked away.

"Ritsu I think…" Mio said, trailing off, shaking her head. "Never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind!"

"I'm glad that was resolved," Russell said, entering the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mio asked. "I don't know what we have, but we have to have something."

"Actually, my boyfriends here to pick me up." Russell said, nervously.

"Really? Bring him in here, I wanna meet him." Ritsu said, excitedly.

"Uh… well he doesn't really want to meet you." He said, looking away.

"Why not?" Mio asked, crossing her arms.

"He doesn't say, he just says he doesn't want to have a confrontation with you." Russell said, fidgeting.

"Well, that's to bad, bring him in here!" Ritsu shouted. "Tell him we're keeping you hostage."

"He's not going to like it… but I guess… I can get him to come in," Russell said. He took out his cell phone and dialed. "Uh… they really want to meet you… yes I told them you didn't want to… no I didn't tell them your name, why does it matter?... anyways, please just come in they said they wont let me leave until you do… ok, see you in a bit…"

"So he's coming in?" Ritsu asked, impatient.

"Yep."

"Good," Ritsu said, with a satisfied smirk. "I'm gonna give this guy a piece of my mind."

Just then, the door opened and in walked in a familiar black haired man from their college days, wearing an angry scowl.

"Oh, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, alright!" Ritsu growled, rolling up a sleeve.

"Ritsu! Ritsu calm down!" Mio said, holding Ritsu back.

"Uhm… do you guys know each other already?" Russell said, flustered.

"Of course I do… how do you do, Ookami?" Ritsu snarled.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come in," Ookami sighed. "Listen, I'm not like how I used to be."

"You better f*cking be!" Ritsu shouted.

"Ritsu! Calm down, right now! He's obviously not doing anything!" Mio said, hitting Ritsu on the head.

"Fine, whatever," Ritsu said, crossing her arms, remaining close to Mio.

"Listen alright," Ookami said, rubbing the space in between his eyebrows with his index and middle finger. "I got out of jail a couple months ago, so I decided that I needed to get away. I came to the U.S.A. to try and re-discover myself, so to say, but most of the time, I spent the day sleeping and the night at bars. A lot of girls came onto me, so, heart broken, I slept with a lot of them. Pretty soon, I was being paid, so I guess you could call me an ex-prostitute."

"Then, one day, I saw him there and started a conversation with him." Russell picked up on the story. "He was so drunk that he told me his whole story."

"I thought that would be the last I ever saw of him, but he came back, night after night for three weeks straight. One day, as a joke, I asked if his real intention was for me to take him to bed." Ookami said. "All he did was look away and turn red, so when he didn't respond for a minute I made a move on him. I thought he would probably run away, but he caved in. I was surprised, but I decided to make some cash out of it, so I took him to bed."

"Ew, how does that even work?" Ritsu asked, interrupting them.

"Ritsu! Don't be rude!" Mio said.

"But think about it! It makes more sense for girls, since we can just stick our fingers in, but like do you stick you *bleep* into his *bleep* and then have to rub his *bleep* so that you both feel good? Or do you have to *bleep* with a *bleep* or *bleep*?" Ritsu asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Uhm… well if you want to be specific," Russell started.

"Don't!" Ookami and Mio both shouted.

"Oh~ we should have an orgy!" Ritsu said, smirking.

"No, Ritsu, if you say one more thing, I am going to hit you as hard as I possibly can." Mio said, irritated. Ritsu squeaked, and remained silent.

"So, as I was saying, after that, I decided to change bars. For a week I didn't see this guy, but some how he found me. And right after he did, he confessed to me, which I rejected. He came back every day, with money, and after every time we did it, he kept asking if I would go out with him. One day I caved in, and said yes. That's all there is to it." Ookami concluded, shrugging.

"That's not true!" Russell said, but remained quiet when Ookami sent a scowl at him.

"Well, that's great that you found someone and aren't focused on killing me," Mio said, smiling pleasantly.

"I feel the same," Ookami said, wrapping an arm around Russell, who blushed.

"Alright, you guys have to go now." Ritsu said, waving her hands to the door.

"Ritsu! Will you stop being rude!" Mio said, hitting her in the head.

"Ow…" Ritsu groaned. "Anyways, it would be ruder if I just pounced on you right in front of them, don't you think? But if you're ok with it…"

"No I most certainly am not!" Mio shouted.

"Too late!" Ritsu said, jumping onto Mio. Mio tried to push her off, but Ritsu's hands were locked behind her back, and she attacked Mio's lips.

"Uh, we're gonna go," Russell said, pulling Ookami to the door. Ritsu just waved them away.

"Looks like we have something to do when we get home," Ookami said to Russell as they closed the door behind them.

"Great… Ritsu, way to… drive them away…" Mio said, in between Ritsu's assault of kisses.

"I had planned on doing it the second we got home…" Ritsu whispered huskily against Mio's neck. Mio moaned despite herself.

"See, you're already turned on." Ritsu chuckled deeply in Mio's ear.

"Good god, Ritsu, you're a sex crazed pervert," Mio said.

"Well, I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Ritsu said. "I guess in a more literal way right now."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guys… I have an unnatural obsession with blue eyes… I mean their so pretty/cute/hot- scratchthat- HAWT, I wasted almost two hours googling pictures of them. Good god, there is something wrong with me

Sorry about my little rant there

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, that's not actually how I thought it would end up, but it's interesting I guess…

Lol guys, so I was on youtube just like searching things up, and there was this song "Boom Boom Boom Boom" and I listened to it like ten times before I realized that it was saying

"Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room"

yeah I wasn't really paying attention… and I almost started singing that around my house and then I was like… oh shit nvm!

Lol hope you enjoyed that little random thing from me, have a good day/night


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys

Yesterday, I got distracted by grand theft auto and watching movies, sorry :P

But now, I'm ready to write a chapter, listening to nickelback and sum 41 and eminem and avril lavigne… lol

Say it if its worth savin' me!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mio, Mio, look at what I got!" Ritsu shouted, opening the door. Mio was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"What? Can't you bring it in here?" Mio said, before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"No, no, come here, come here! It'll ruin it, you'll figure out what it is!" Ritsu shouted, clearly excited. Not wanting to disappoint her, Mio finished her sandwich quickly and walked to the front door.

"…" Mio looked at it for a second before sighing. "You not only went and got _a_ dog, you got three?"

"Yeah!" Ritsu said, smiling. She stood in the doorway holding a box with three puppies, all sleeping. "Aren't they cute? I don't know what they are or how old they are though, because I found them in a box floating down a creek."

"You mean their abandoned?" Mio asked, feeling her eyes water up a bit.

"I guess so," Ritsu said. "Well, I couldn't just leave them there. I'll take care them, so can I please, please, _pleeeeeease_, keep them?"

"I'm not your mother Ritsu, you don't have to ask like that," Mio said.

"Yeah, but you're more likely to say yes if I do," Ritsu said, grinning brightly. "You know you want to keep them."

"I didn't say you couldn't," Mio said, with a small sigh. "Ritsu this is basically your house, since you bought it with _your_ money."

"_My _money? I thought it was _our_ money." Ritsu said, a bit angrily. "Aren't we supposed to share _everything_?

"I can't believe your going to argue with me about that," Mio said, with a loud sigh. "Look this isn't the time to be talking about this, the question is what are we going to do with them? We're probably going to need to get them shots, and food and stuff, but we only have one car and you have work in ten minutes."

"I'll call in and have Sam cover for me," Ritsu said with a shrug. "He's like my little prodigy. I've been training him since day one. Besides, Russell can help him out too."

"You shouldn't leave the job to an 18 year old," Mio said. "That's irresponsible."

"Look, we'll take 'em to the vet, you can drop me off at work, go pick up the food and stuff, come home for a little while, and come back and pick me up." Ritsu said, rolling her eyes.

"…" Mio looked at Ritsu for a second, a bit peeved because what Ritsu had said made sense. "Fine, let's go."

"YES!" Ritsu shouted, jumping off the porch stairs, puppies still in hand. They yelped as they landed, the jolt waking them up.

"Ritsu, don't kill them…" Mio said, locking the door.

"I wont, I wont," Ritsu said, smiling, already getting into the drivers seat of the car. Mio got in the car a few agonizing seconds later and looked at Ritsu strangely. Ritsu started the car and backed up before she noticed.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you really going to drive with them in your lap?" Mio asked, looking at the puppies squirming in the deteriorating cardboard box.

"Then you take them," Ritsu said, putting the box into Mio's lap.

"Why can't we put them in the back?" Mio said, scrunching up her nose at the smell of moss, pee and poop.

"They could fall Mio! How could you even think of that?" Ritsu said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Why are you so against them?"

"I'm not, they just smell bad and I think I might throw up on them," Mio said, a hint of frustration in her voice. "I don't know how you can stand this!"

"Why don't you open your window? That might help," Ritsu said.

Mio opened her window, and the wind made the puppies yap. Mio felt anger rising in herself, but she did her best to remain calm because they were just puppies.

"We should have put them in a different box before we left the house," Mio said, with a sigh as she rolled her window up halfway.

"I'm sorry, I was just really excited." Ritsu said, lowering her head a bit, guilty.

"It's fine, I could have done something," Mio said, patting Ritsu's head. "I'll just deal with it."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the local vet. Ritsu took the box from Mio and walked in.

.

.

"**Well, it looks to me like you ladies just saved these Great Dane puppies**," the vet said, smiling. **"I don't think their much older than a month, and they haven't been away from their mother for any more than 12 hours."**

"**Looks like we got lucky**," Ritsu said. She was also translating what they said to Mio quickly.

"**Mhm**," the vet hummed. "**Anyways, I've given them their appropriate shots, and here's a chart of all the food and other things you should get them. Come back in a couple months to get them nootured** (I swear to god I just spent ten minutes trying to figure out that word and I couldn't figure it out)."

"**Thanks doc**," Ritsu said, taking the bundle of paper. "**Any thing else?"**

"**Oh, well here's the bill**," she said, nonchalantly handing it to her. Ritsu sweat dropped.

"**Hey doc, I don't have the kind of cash on me right now, you take credit cards?**"

"**Why wouldn't we?"** the doctor said, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket.

"**Um, I don't know,"** Ritsu said, taking a step back. "**Well, here…"**

Ritsu handed the vet her credit card, hesitantly.

"**What's wrong with you, I don't bite,"** the vet said, irritated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," Ritsu whispered to Mio. Mio couldn't help but giggle.

"**What're you laughing about over there**," the vet growled with the cig still in her mouth. She quickly swiped the credit card, punched in a few numbers and tossed if back to Ritsu. "**Now get out, I have other pets to take care of**."

"**Um, shank you verry much,**" Mio said, remembering not to bow before she did.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, get lost kids,**" the vet said, waving her hand.

"Well wasn't she pleasant?" Ritsu snickered, carrying a fresh new box with pillows and blankets in it. "Just a big ball of sunshine, wasn't she?"

"She wasn't nice at all… and why would you smoke in a place where you're supposed to be helping the health of living beings…." Mio sighed. "That's so wrong."

"Looks like we're going to have to find another vet for these guys," Ritsu said, holding the box up to her face. "Haha, look we have a runt! Maybe he'll turn out like Clifford!"

Ritsu opened the car door, laughing.

"We could ride out dog around, wouldn't that be cool?" Ritsu said, turning on the car. When she didn't get a response she turned to the passenger seat. "Mio?"

Mio was standing in the middle of the parking lot day dreaming. Ritsu sighed, chuckling.

"Mio! Get out of the middle of the road!" Ritsu shouted, opening the passenger door and leaning out. Mio shook her head and looked at Ritsu, her face turning bright red as Ritsu handed her the box.

"Ah, sorry Ritsu," Mio said, embarrassed, looking down. "It's just that Clifford was one of my favorite shows when I was younger, so I thought that it would be cool…"

"You are so cute!" Ritsu shouted, throwing her arms around Mio. "You're way to adorable, you're going to make me have a heart attack."

Then she remembered something from a few years back, and smirked. She took her arms off of Mio and said: "Moe~ Moe _Kyun~_", making a heart with her hands. She earned herself a hard hit to the head.

"I can't believe you still remember that," Mio sighed angrily.

"What are you talking about? How could I _not_ remember that? You almost put me in a godammed coma!" Ritsu laughed.

"I did not!" Mio shouted.

"And you know… you were pretty cute that time," Ritsu mumbled.

"What?"

"You were… really cute that time," Ritsu said. Mio blushed and looked out the window.

"Uh… thanks?"

"No problem!" Ritsu said, smiling. "You're really cute, you're really cute, you're really cute, you're really cute!"

"Stop it!" Mio said, hitting her lightly on the head.

"Oooh, looks like Mio takes schmoozing positively. You're cute, you're hot, you're sexy, you're endearing, you're warm, you're smart, you're fun to be around, you're an enjoyable person, you're the peanut to my butter, my bonnie to my Clyde without the bloodbath, you're the jolly to my rancher, the Taylor to my Lautner, you're the light of my life, my fiancé, and you're the person I love the most." Ritsu said, smiling. She didn't hear a response and worried a little bit.

"Mio? Mio, you ok?" Ritsu asked, as she looked over to see Mio's face bright red and steam coming out of the top of her head. "Hey, Mio pull yourself together!"

Mio kept her eyes down at her lap, as her face grew brighter.

"Mio, you really are adorable!" Ritsu chuckled, kissing Mio on the cheek.

"Hey Ritsu?" Mio said, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have the tiny one?" Mio asked.

"Sure…?"

"I think… I'll name him… Ritio," Mio said, smiling down at the puppy.

"Ritio? Like as in Rit + io, like Ritsu and Mio?"

"Is it to weird?"

"No… actually I really like it." Ritsu said, smiling at Mio.

.

.

.

a few months later…

.

.

.

"Ritio! Come here boy!" Mio shouted, waving to the dog.

"Oi, Bass, Drum, come on, dinner time!" Ritsu shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.

The three giant dogs came bounding into the house from the backyard, tongues lolling out of their mouths. The biggest dog, Rio arrived first, and tackled Mio. He knocked her to the ground with a thump and licked her all over her face.

"Gaaah! Ritio! Get off! Ritio, you're standing on my chest! Ow!" Mio shrieked, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Get off of my wife!" Ritsu shouted, also laughing. "Whoa, whoa, I better get him off before he gets any funny ideas… like trying to mount you."

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, pushing the massive dog aside. The other two dogs sat on either side of Ritsu, watching the spectacle.

"Good girl, good boy," Ritsu said, patting their heads. "Don't become like your unruly brother."

"All right, come on every one, time for dinner," Mio said, laughing. The three dogs and Ritsu trotted behind her.

"You know Mio, I hope your not thinking of cheating on me," Ritsu said, as they ate.

"Where did that come from?" Mio said, in between a bite.

"You didn't really look like you _wanted_ to push Ritio off," Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I hope you don't resort to bestiality to vent your sexual frustrations! That's what I'm here for!" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Mio.

"Ritsu, you really need to st-"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't become horny after feeling his big ol' doggie pe-"

"Stop! Stop! If you want to have sex tonight I don't care, but don't do _that_." Mio said, putting her fingers on her temples.

"Really?" Ritsu asked, with a gleam in her eyes. She leaned over and moved the plates aside.

"Ritsu, not right now…"

Ritsu ignored her and pulled her by the collar until her stomach was laying on the table, her knees aligned with the seat of her chair.

"Not on the table…"

"C'mon… why don't we try it _doggie _style?" Ritsu said huskily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I've been distracted by Grand Theft Auto these two days… and movies and stuff…

Anyways, I didn't just blow off their wedding it's going to come in the next chapter, but I wanted to write about the doggies

Have a good evening or whatever time of day it is when you read this


	10. Chapter 10

My head is pounding… x_x

Enjoy the chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well… two more days Mio, until your all mine," Ritsu purred, running her fingers through Mio's hair. "I don't know how you handled all the preparations so calmly while watching the dogs. It's truly admirable."

"Thanks, Ritsu, but there were a few times that I freaked out." Mio admitted, leaning her back on Ritsu. "You weren't home, so I let myself."

"I guess this makes you a bridezillla… just kidding, I can't actually see you being like that," Ritsu said, looking at the back of Mio's neck fondly.

"Of course not, I wouldn't let myself act like that!" Mio huffed. Ritsu chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Ooh, should I have a bachelor party~" Ritsu hummed, after a moment of silence.

"I don't care, just don't do anything ecchi, and it would be a bachelorette party," Mio said.

"Oh, let me enjoy my last day of freedom!" Ritsu said, pretending to complain.

"I wouldn't have let you do it for the past eight years, what makes you think I would let you when we're going to get married?"

"I don't know, maybe you decided that you were sexually satisfying me, or that I needed some more variety in my appetite."

"Why does everything need to be sexual for you?" Mio said, sighing.

"Because, I'm a very sexually active person," Ritsu said, nipping at Mio's ear. "You would know it best of all. Considering you're about as sexually active as I am. Unless, of course, you're cheating on me."

"Why on earth would I cheat on you?"

"I'm not fulfilling your sexual desires?"

"Ritsu, relationships are not based on sex!"

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding Mio," Ritsu chuckled. "I would've waiting a million years for you Mio."

"No you wouldn't have, you would've caved at some point," Mio said.

"I would not have!"

"Yes, you would have, but at that point you probably would've begged for so long that I would just let you."

"Are you saying I have no self control?" Ritsu growled. "Fine, I wont have sex with you for a week!"

"Oh, come on Ritsu, next week is our honeymoon…"

"And we will abstain during it!" Ritsu grumbled, backing away from Mio.

"Ritsu, I'm sorry alright, stop moving!" Mio said, leaning back so that her head was on Ritsu's lap. She smiled up at Ritsu, as Ritsu scowled into the distance.

"You know, you kind of look like a movie poster like that," Mio giggled.

"I look cool don't I? Like a movie star! A natural born actress!" Ritsu said, dramatically.

"Ah, yeah," Mio said, not wanting to disappoint Ritsu.

"And together, we can be porn stars!" Ritsu grinned down at Mio. Mio gave her a blank stare.

"Good god, what have you been doing all day to make you this horny?" Mio said.

"I am not!" Ritsu pouted.

"You clearly are, I can tell," Mio said.

"Shut up!" Ritsu picked herself off the floor and walked away to the bedroom.

"Ritsu… Ritsu!" Mio called, rubbing her head from it hitting the floor when Ritsu left. She sighed as she got up and followed Ritsu to their room.

"Ritsu… come on, don't be angry…" Mio said, quietly.

"Go to sleep…" Ritsu grumbled.

"Why are you so angry? Usually you're already all over me,"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Ritsu said, muffled by the blankets. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Ritsu… do you have your period?" Mio asked, blushing a little.

"Leave me alone! Why do I have to get it now, right before out wedding and our honeymoon!" Ritsu said, pouting.

"You know we can always schedule our honeymoon for another week…" Mio said, calmly laying down next to Ritsu.

"But… I was so excited…" Ritsu said. Mio wrapped an arm around her.

"I know, I know, it's fine Ritsu," Mio hummed.

"Ok, I need to get myself together…" Ritsu said, taking a deep breath. "Well… as long as I get to sex you up, I guess its ok."

"You need to shut up, now," Mio said, letting go of Ritsu. "It makes me wonder why I even have some sympathy for you."

"Well, lets get some sleep, the big days soon!" Ritsu said, with a big stupid happy grin on.

"Yeah… I know." Mio said, hugging Ritsu. "G'night."

"Night," Ritsu mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Somehow… I'm not surprised you're the one in the tux, Ritsu." Sawako said, smiling.

Ritsu was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a black tux, adjusting her headband, then taking it off, then putting it back on, adjusting it again, taking it off again, throwing it on the chair, picking it back up, putting it back on and repeating the process. She finally decided to leave her hair down, and shook her bangs out, smoothing them away from her face with her fingers after.

"Sawa-chan! Good to see you could make it!" Ritsu said, smiling, turning to her former high school teacher.

"Well, you paid for half of everyone's tickets… I wasn't going to miss coming to America, maybe I can find a boyfriend."

"No… I doubt it." Ritsu said, snickering at Sawako's dissatisfied face.

"Riichan!"

"I haven't been called that since high school!" Ritsu chuckled. "Hey Mugi!"

"I can't believe you're getting married! And you look so nice in a tux! And Mio is so beautiful I wish you could see her!" Tsumugi gushed, with a pair of gleaming eyes.

"I don't think you wish I could see her as much as I do," Ritsu said, laughing. "Guys, go talk to Mio, I can talk to you later, I'm sure Mio needs calming."

"Oh yeah, I was going right back, I just wanted to say hi… she's pretty nervous." Tsumugi said.

"I kinda thought she probably would be… I wish I could go talk to her…" Ritsu sighed.

"You'll see her soon enough, lovebird…" Sawako grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon don't be bitter, just because you're in your early thirties with out a boyfriend." Ritsu teased.

"I would hit you, but I don't want to ruin the mood." Sawako said, storming out the door.

"Kay, go support Mio, please," Ritsu said to Mugi. "I have to go out soon anyways. Oh and tell her I told her to calm down."

"Alright… good luck and congratz Ritsu." Mugi said, smiling, and took her leave.

"Thanks…" Ritsu said, managing a nervous smile.

"Ritsu-sempai!" a younger girl said.

"Azusa…? Is Yui right behind you?" Ritsu said, looking out the door.

"I sure am! Hiya Ritsu!" Yui said, smiling.

"Oh come on, no Riichan, like the old days?"

"Azusa said nicknames are not appropriate at our age…" Yui frowned.

"Azusa has the mind of a 40-year old woman," Ritsu teased, smiling at her.

"I do not! You have the mind of a 14-year old!" Azusa shot back. Ritsu smirked at her, then grabbed her by the head and gave her a noogie.

"Teasing a soon-to-be-newly-wed? Isn't that bad luck or something?" Ritsu chuckled.

"Ritsu, it's time," a man said, looking inside. He gave them a strange look and then left. They stood in silence for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Ritsu said, holding herself up on the wall to stop from laughing.

"That was a Kodak moment!" Azusa said, joining in the laughter.

"Priceless!" Yui laughed.

It took them a minute to calm down, before Ritsu took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Alright guys… we should get out now…" Ritsu said, opening her eyes.

"You ready?" Azusa said, patting her back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ritsu said, with a nervous smile and they walked out.

.

-a few minutes before in Mio's room.-

.

Mio was sitting on a chair, in a white strapless dress that went to her ankles. The dress had a seam of flowers going down the left side, leading to a small split. She had white high heels on (even though she really didn't need to be any taller then poor Ritsu), so she had to be extra careful not to fall. Her veil covered her panic stricken face.

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my g-"

"SHUT UP!" Sawako shouted, interrupting Mio's panic attack. "I'm going to go visit Ritsu, so calm down by the time I come back!"

"It's ok, Mio. You'll be fine." Mugi said, rubbing her back.

"Do I look ok? What if Ritsu decides she doesn't actually want to get married? What if I trip? Oh god, what if my voice cracks?" Mio said, rubbing her temples.

"IiiiiIiIIiiIii DddDddoooOOOooo~" Yui said, pretending to have her voice crack.

"That's not funny, Yui!" Azusa scolded.

"Sorry." Yui said.

"You'll be fine, Mio-sempai. You look beautiful, Ritsu would probably die before not wanting this, you are not going to trip, and your voice is not going to crack. And I bet if either of the last two happened, Ritsu would laugh." Azusa said.

"Great, because I want my wife to laugh at me during our wedding…" Mio grumbled.

"It was a joke, Mio-sempai, I was trying to lighten the mood… oh never mind." Azusa said.

"I'm going to go pay Ritsu a visit really quickly. I'll be right back, ok?" Mugi said.

"Yeah, I can't be the only one with support… she's probably nervous too, right?" Mio said, scratching slightly at her right bicep.

"I'm sure she is, Mio." Yui said.

"She's probably more worried about you, though." Azusa said. "She probably knows that you're having a panic attack right now."

"She does know me the best doesn't she?" Mio said, with a smile. Her heart skipped a (very fast) beat when she pictured a smiling Ritsu in a tux with her bangs down.

"She does, and she wants the best for you." Azusa said, sitting down next to her. "She's probably thinking about you right now." (hey she is)

"I guess it's not fair that I keep thinking of bad things…" Mio said, shaking her head.

"No, because she's probably sitting in her room thinking about you, she probably wants to come see you." Yui said, with a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, I'll think only good things from here on out!" Mio said, determined.

"Good! Positive thinking will… uh, how does the saying go, Azusa?" Yui asked, a slightly confused look on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Yui…" Azusa said with a sigh.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Just think good thoughts!" Yui said, encouragingly.

"Thanks Yui… Azusa… it's a big help to have you guys here." Mio said, with a warm smile.

"I'm back. Ritsu said to calm down." Mugi said with a smile.

"Well, Yui, we should probably go say hi too." Azusa said, nudging Yui slightly.

"Alright," Yui said, bounding out the door.

"You really need to learn to act your age…" Azusa said, sighing.

Mugi and Mio sat for a few seconds in silence before there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" a manly voice said.

"Oh, sure Mr. Akiyama!" Mugi said, opening the door. "I'll just go take my seat!"

"Thanks, Tsumugi." He said, with a smile. "How's my favorite daughter doing?"

"I'm your only daughter, dad," Mio said, with an anxious smile.

"Well, I'm going to have a daughter-in-law soon, so you wont be my favorite for long!" he said, with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Mio hissed.

"I'm just kidding, how could I pick her over my own blood relation?" he said, rubbing Mio's shoulders. "Ready kid?"

"I am not a kid, father," Mio said, defiantly.

"Obviously not, you're already getting married!" he said, laughing. "What child gets married these days, besides those stupid shotgun wedding kids."

"Dad… what are you talking about?" Mio said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's time…" a woman said.

"Well… looks like you won't be mine anymore… but you'll always be my baby, Mio Tainaka." He said, helping her up. They walked out together, Mio's heart pounding. They turned the corner, and Mio closed her eyes. She heard everyone shift in their seats, and then she heard a snicker.

"Mio!" her father whispered. "Open your eyes!"

"No!" Mio hissed. She heard a louder snicker.

"You're wife is laughing at you." He retorted. Her eyes shot open to see Ritsu standing properly, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Baka Ritsu!" she growled.

They continued to walk down the aisle, and soon her father left her. Ritsu gazed lovingly at her, and Mio looked back, embarrassed. She tried her best to look only at Ritsu.

Ritsu…Ritsu…Ritsu…Ritsu…

…. Floor…

Mio didn't really process what happened, it was just she saw Ritsu, she felt her feet come from under her, she saw the floor, felt pain in her nose, heard gasps, and one person burst into laughter.

"Is she ok?"

"Should someone help her up?"

"Oh my gosh."

"!"

"RITSU SHUT UP!" Mio shouted, picking herself back up. She hurried down the aisle and hit Ritsu on the head.

"Ow!" Ritsu pouted. "That hurt!"

"I'm glad." Mio growled.

"Hey Mio, you look beautiful." Ritsu said, sincerely.

"Thanks…" Mio blushed. "You, uh, look nice."

"You're lying." Ritsu teased.

"Sure, whatever you want." Mio said, turning to the guy.

"I love you." Ritsu said, turning to the guy.

"Love you too." Mio said, with a smile.

-ceremony thing, with all the talky-talky-talky-

-about halfway thru-

"Ritsu!" Mio hissed. "How on earth are you sleeping while standing!"

"Huh? Sorry, baby, I'll go buy the lightbulbs…" Ritsu mumbled, half awake.

Mio groaned.

"Eeh? Oh my god, I'm sorry Mio," Ritsu whispered, earnestly.

"It's fine," Mio said. "Some how I'm not surprised."

-blahblahblaahahahaha-

"Do you take Ritsu Tainaka as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the dude said.

"I do," Mio said, smiling.

"Do you take Mio Aki-"

"I do, I do, I do, now let me kiss her!" Ritsu interrupted.

"Ritsu!" Mio scolded.

The crowd laughed.

"Well, then I now pronounce you hus- wife and wife!" he said with a smile.

"Now?" Ritsu asked, earning her a small pinch to her fore arm.

"You may now… kiss the bride!" the dude said.

"Ah yes!" Ritsu said, flinging Mio's veil off, before she could protest, and throwing herself at Mio. They shared a passionate kiss before Mio remembered where they were, and pushed her off.

"Good god Ritsu!" Mio said, feeling a bit light headed. Ritsu caught her with a snicker.

"I've been training with Mercutio!" Ritsu said.

"You've been practicing with the dog? I can't believe I just kissed you!" Mio said, mortified.

"Did it taste like kibble n' beats?"

"This is gross, Ritsu."

"I'm just kidding, silly." Ritsu said, walking away.

"Hey come back, we're supposed to walk together." Mio said, walking down. Ritsu then broke into a run.

"Catch me!" she called from over her shoulder.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, as she turned the corner. She ran to the corner and shouted in surprise as she was lifted off her feet.

"You've gotten a big heavier since high school." Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you to carry me!" Mio said, turning red.

"But I want to, now lets go!" Ritsu said, walking away to the reception with Mio in her arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

heys guys… I was sorta away for the weekend and I didn't get to finish before I left the house so… now I have

hope you liked it!

have a good day!


	11. Chapter 11

…. I'll explain why this is so late after…

enjoy anyways!

The reception!

.

.

.

.

.

"Mio… what do we do first?" Ritsu asked, while carrying Mio to the next room.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do we cut the cake, say words, do that Champaign thing with the pyramid of glasses, have the bridesmaids say stuff…" Ritsu listed, kicking open the door. The room had a white floor with a wooden dance floor and beige walls. The wall on the far side of the room was replaced with a large glass window so they could see out into a lake. There were several tables with white table clothes and flowers in the middle and then there was one long table next to the window.

"Well… I think we say a couple of words, then we eat, then we cut the cake, then we toast, then we dance, then I throw the bouquet, then we dance some more, and we leave." Mio said.

"…that sounds to complicated…" Ritsu said with a sigh, as she placed Mio in a seat in the middle of the long table. She took a seat next to her, and then put her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

"Ritsu, please behave." Mio pleaded, with big eyes. Ritsu looked up at her and smiled.

"When do I _not_ behave?" Ritsu said, with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Ritsu…" Mio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, every one better come in soon, I have to have a word with someone." Ritsu mumbled, looking the other way, towards the door.

"Ritsu, if you do anything I am going to beat the snot out of you." Mio growled.

"Looks like I'm going to have to blow my nose." Ritsu said.

"I'm serious!" Mio threatened. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not going to do anything!" Ritsu said back. "Oh look, people, are you done interrogating me? Cause I can tell them to wait for a few minutes."

Mio just looked at her angrily.

"Oh come on, don't be angry, we're newly weds, we're supposed to be at the peak of our happiness!" Ritsu said, with a smile.

"Yeah," Mio said, with a sigh.

The guests started walking in and Ritsu stood up, with a huge grin.

"Come on, come on! Times a'wasting, get in here!" She said, enthusiastically. The guests smiled at her as they walked in and took their seats. Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Sawako, Nadoka, Ui, Jun, Kagami, Shurutsu, Usagi, Franchesca, Russell, and Ookami sat at the long table with them. Ritsu and Mio had invited their parents to sit with them, but they politely declined, saying that they would probably want to talk to their friends.

Ritsu got up at one point and said something quietly to Ookami, Usagi, Franchesca, and Kagami, and they all nodded with a smile.

They talked for a few minutes, before Mugi stood up, hitting her spoon against her glass lightly. Every one turned to her, and she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry, I just wanted to try that once…" Mugi said, with a small smile. "Oh well, we should probably say a few words about the happy couple!"

"Well, the members of the former Light Music Club, have a video we prepared together! Enjoy everyone!" Sawako said, with an evil smile. Mio looked at her in horror.

A screen came down in front of the huge window and an image projected on the screen.

_Mio x Ritsu…_

_Photos, courtesy of the Akiyama's, Tainaka's, the Light Music club, and other friends_

_Music from Afterschool Tea Time, _

_Enjoy _

A picture of Mio and Ritsu as children, holding hands walking through the picture was first. And then, one of Mio and Ritsu sitting in Ritsu's room, her hair in a strange spikey fashion.

"YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF THAT?" Mio and Ritsu shouted at the same time. The Tainaka's just shrugged, with smirks.

"I see where you get your animosity from," Mio grumbled.

"Oh, I'm not that bad," Ritsu said, with a snicker.

"Yes you are…" Mio said.

A picture of Ritsu in elementary with a mask, scaring Mio flashed on the screen.

"See?"

"Then why did you get married to me?" Ritsu asked, with a smirk.

"Maybe I'm a masochist." Mio said, with a small sigh.

"If there's a masochist in this relationship it's me." Ritsu snickered.

There was a picture of Mio hitting Ritsu on the head, with a metal rod in her hand.

"See?" Ritsu said, leaning a bit towards her, with a victorious smile.

Mio just looked the other way, as Ritsu continued watching the slide show. Suddenly the crowd bursts into laughter.

"What?" Mio said, turning around, her eyes widening in horror.

_Mio's glorious moments!~_ scrolled across the screen.

There was a video of the first performance, they had just finished.

"NO!" Mio shouted, jumping up. It was to late though, as Mio's panties flashed the party. The room roared in laughter. Next a video of the marathon from their senior year started. Mio slunk back in her chair, putting her hands on her face. Mio heard another howl of hilarity ripple through the room. Mio sulked the rest of the video.

"And now!" Sawako said, standing up with a glass. "We toast! To the happy new couple, Ritsu and Mio! May they have many happy years!"

.

"Woot, now let's cut the cake!" Ritsu said.

"Yes! Cake!" Yui shouted, eagerly.

"C'mon Mio, don't want to disappoint Yui, do you?" Ritsu said, with a small chuckle. Suddenly the lights went out. Mio screamed, and waited for Ritsu to comfort her, but it didn't come. The lights flashed back on, and Ritsu was no where to be found. Mio heard a muffled voice at the door, and whipped her head around to see Ritsu struggling against a taller figure with a white clown mask on and a black trench coat, their hand over her mouth and arm around her stomach. It had three back up guys, two shorter than the middle one, each holding a chainsaw. Ritsu kicked and punched, but they didn't let up. The tall figure looked at Mio and pointed to her, taking the hand off of Ritsu's mouth.

"You… are next… Mio Akiyama…" it said, in a dry, crackly voice. Then, there was a poof of smoke and they were gone.

Mio sat down, shaking with fear, before she looked around the table to see that some people were missing.

"Where are… Ookami, Franchesca, Usagi, and Kagami?" she said, pointing to each of their seats. Suddenly the lights were off again. Mio felt a hand over her mouth, and kicked over the table. She bit down on the hand as hard as possible.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. "THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

"Sorry!" said a familiar female voice.

"Ritsu! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mio shouted.

.

Ritsu's POV…

.

Ritsu was running around in the dark. She had to make a large attempt to not trip over her trench coat. She heard clattering, a thud, and then a pained scream.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Ookami screamed.

"Sorry!" Ritsu shouted back.

"Ritsu! What the hell is wrong with you?" she heard her beloved shout.

"I'm not Ritsu! I'm her evil twin brother… Shitsu!" Ritsu said, deepening her voice.

"Ritsu, you better cut the f*cking crap out right now before I f*cking beat the sh*t out of you're m*th*rf*cking g*dd*mmed ears!" Mio shouted, angrily. Ritsu gasped at the language, realizing that Mio must be really angry.

"Ah, I'm sorry baby." Ritsu said, sheepishly. She kicked her foot in front of her to see if there was anything there, and there was a table. Then she heard Mio growl, and Ookami grunt and hit the floor.

"Oooh crap…" Ritsu hissed before she felt herself tackled.

"Ritsu Tainaka! What the hell are you thinking?" Mio shouted, holding down her shoulders.

"Uhm… an unforgettable wedding?" Ritsu suggested.

"And you thought _scaring_ the living _crap_ out of me was a _good_ idea?" Mio spat out some of the words.

"Well, you see, you were about to be kidnapped and then I was going to swoop in and save you, and then you would be like _Oh Ritsu that was so heroic!_ And then I'd laugh and say _yes I am!_ And then we would cut the cake… now that I'm saying it, though, it sounds really stupid… it _felt_ like a good idea…" Ritsu said, awkwardly.

"You… are… an… _IDIOT!_" Mio shouted in exasperation.

"_But_, I'm _your_ idiot… right?"

"I must be a pretty stupid person, but yes, Ritsu, you are _my_ idiot." Mio said, with a loud sigh.

The guests all stood up and applauded. Mio looked up, red with embarrassment, while Ritsu grinned nervously.

"Uh… this was my plan all along?" Ritsu said, looking up at Mio.

"God, this is so embarrassing…" Mio whined.

"Oh come on, this is supposed to be your day, all eyes would be on you anyways," Ritsu said, with a sincere smile.

"Wrong… it's _our _day," Mio said, returning the smile. She pressed her forehead against Ritsu's.

"No one really cares about me, it's mostly you, Mio," Ritsu said, chuckling. "Besides, you're the one that looks really hot right now."

"Shut up," Mio said, lighting head butting Ritsu.

"We should probably get up, we can finish this at home," Ritsu said, with a grin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay guys, so first off why this was so late was because my parents sent me to camp for three days, but then my computer started acting up when I came back… so it took me like three more days…

Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I was just trying to finish it before my computer shut itself off again

:P


	12. Chapter 12

As I'm writing this I'm hoping my computer wont turn itself off… it wont even let me play Sims 3! : (

Okey dokey then, on with the chapter, comin' atcha as fast as I can!

.

.

.

.

.

.

I didn't really have any inspiration to write about the honey moon, so this is a while after… it's a set up for my next story

.

.

.

Ritsu drove along the long, curvy road, watching Mio head bang to her iPod through the corner of her eye. She would laugh every few seconds at the ridiculous face Mio was making, with her eyes closed and her lips pursed. Suddenly she got an idea, and took a quick glance at the road. Then, in between Mio's head bang, she stuck her arm out quickly, and Mio banged her head right into Ritsu's forearm.

"OW!" Mio shouted, her eyes flying open. "Why did you do that Ritsu?"

"I don't know… you know how much I love to tease." Ritsu said, with an innocent smile.

"Sadly," Mio added, rolling her eyes.

"What were you listening to?" Ritsu asked, facing the road again.

"Smokahontas," Mio replied, putting her earphones back in, but turning the volume low."

"You know Mio, a few years back, you would have been scared of songs like that." Ritsu said, with a small chuckle, remembering Mio's little "fits".

"Yeah, I guess you're right… maybe being with you for so many years is starting to make me tougher, since you do try to scare me almost 24/7…" Mio said, with a slight scowl.

"But it makes you look so cute, how could I possibly resist?" Ritsu said, harmlessly. "Besides, I wouldn't actually let anything happen to you."

"Right, right," Mio said, waving it away.

"I'm serious! I'm like a knight in shining armor! We could be like a sappy manga, with me being that like secret hero kinda person, and then you're the tsundere that I'm in love with!" Ritsu said. Mio hit in her in the head.

"Who're calling a tsundere?" Mio growled, a light shade of red.

"Mio, you're just reinforcing it…" Ritsu mumbled.

"Shut up!" Mio grumbled, turning her volume up.

"Oh great, now she's going to shut me out…" Ritsu laughed. "You guys still love me, don't you?"

Ritsu turned around to look at the three dogs in the back. They all looked at her, tilting their heads to the left. Then Ritio sneezed at her and looked away.

"Well that's ok, cuz I still have Mercutio and Hayley!" Ritsu said, turning her head away. "You guys are my good doggies!"

The two dogs barked happily, and Ritio laid his head on the window.

"Aw Ritio's no fun!" Ritsu huffed, and the dogs barked in agreement.

"Stop harassing my dog, Ritsu!" Mio growled. Ritio barked with Mio.

"I'm just playing with him," Ritsu said. "Mercutio and Hayley understand."

They barked and Mercutio let his tongue hang on the side of his mouth.

"You guys are bullying Ritio…" Mio said with a sigh.

"Well, he's the runt, so they get to pick on him." Ritsu said.

"He's bigger than both of them now." Mio pointed out.

"My doggies can do whatever they want, because they are my good doggies! Yesh you guys are! Yesh you are!"

"Ritsu, just shut up and keep your eyes on the road. If we crash, I'm going to drag you into hell." Mio growled, rolling her eyes.

"That would be assuming you're already going to hell." Ritsu said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do something horrible, just so I can drag you to hell."

"Aw, Mio just wants to be with me for all eternity!"

"Shut up and drive!" Mio shouted, glaring at Ritsu. Ritsu shrank back a bit and closed her mouth. Hayley barked at Mio, only to have Ritio growl at her. Mercutio growled at Ritio in return, and earned himself a nip on the ear. Hayley pawed Ritio in the face. Ritio grabbed her paw with his mouth.

"Tell your dog to stop _abusing_ mine!" Ritsu said.

"Your dog barked at me first! Ritio was defending me!"

"Fine then, you guys can just get out of the car and walk the rest of the way home." Ritsu said, pulling the car onto the side of the road.

"You're not serious." Mio said.

"I am, I don't want your dog beating up mine. So if you don't want to tell him to stop, then get out." Ritsu said, seriously.

"Okay, okay, fine, Ritio cut it out." Mio said, turning around. Ritio gave her a confused look then sat back in the seat. "Good boy."

"Alrighty, well then, we're home." Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"What?"

"Well, not right at home, but we're just like a couple feet away… see?" Ritsu said, as they saw their house in the clearing.

"What the hell… did you use a different route?"

"Yeah, this one was faster."

"…" Mio just sighed, and got out of the car. She opened the back door for the dogs. They bounded out, running into the yard, and onto the porch. Ritio just trotted behind them.

"Sometimes, I wonder what their really thinking…" Ritsu said, walking up behind Mio.

"It would be interesting to hear what they have to say, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, they should totally become humans! That would be cool!" Ritsu said, as they walked into the house.

"Be careful what you wish for, Ritsu… we would have to take care of them if that happened."

"What're you talking about, I would love it if they were like our children." Ritsu said, scratching Mercutio behind the ear and rubbing Hayley's side with her leg. "It's not like it would happen, anyways."

"I know but… you know… maybe we should, uh, think about… kids?" Mio suggested, turning a bit red. Ritsu just looked at her for a second.

"Uh, well, you know, if you want to, we can, uhm, s-s-start thinking about… adopting." Ritsu said.

"Uh, yeah… well, it's pretty late Ritsu… let's go to bed." Mio said, walking upstairs.

"Mio, we're both girls, it's not gonna ha-"

"TO SLEEP!"

"Plus I don't really think you would make a good pregnant lady, you would be all over my ass all the time, and not in the sexual way." Ritsu said with a shrug, climbing the stairs, past a shocked Mio.

.

.

That night, there was a loud thunder storm. Mio spent the whole night clinging to Ritsu's arm, as Ritsu tried to fall back asleep. At one point they heard the dogs walking around downstairs, but when the thunder storm ended, so did the dogs.

And with that, they both fell asleep again.

.

.

.

.

.

So… if you want to read the next story, be my guest… but it's gonna be kinda weird, it was like a random idea that popped into my head.

It'll be called… Mio + Ritsu + 3 =…?

That sounds really stupid but… I cant think of anything else.

So… that's the end of it…

Bye guys

Have a good day


End file.
